Thermal Power
by goldstranger
Summary: Fire can be lethal especially up close...
1. Cody Madison

****

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters from Mutant X, or Roswell.

They belong to their respective owners and companies. So there. 

I do however own the characters known as Cody Madison, Mr. Charles Madison, and Lillian Madison. 

If you have any questions feel free to email me. Let me know what you think. Though it wont stop me from writing as I please. Thank you! Enjoy…

The name is Cody Madison I'm 20 years old and I stand not taller than 5'6. Yeah that's me they're running down the street and in between the buildings. Crouching behind a broken wall, I take my first breather in what seems like weeks, I lean back and listen for any signs of someone fallowing me. When I'm pretty sure no that no one has. I close my eyes, and try to relax myself.

Give me a minute will yah? It's been awhile since I've last done this…

Ok.

I've been on the run ever since I can remember. I'm not particular about the why, that question has been derailed from my mind for a while now. As for the 'Who?', from who actually. They've always been different people, but they worked for the same man. One Mr. Mason Eckhart. All my life he's all my father ever talked about, the one man that I could truly say caused my parents much pain, almost as much as I did. My father had once worked for a company called GenomeX under his supervision. Now I didn't know much about what my father did, but I know enough to say that my mother never approved. Especially when his work started to show close to home. What do I mean by this?

Well… lets just say that I wasn't a big enough of a freak being a telekinetic (something that I inherited from gramps more later.), somehow I developed a little bit of fire power. How's that for being different? Imagine being 5 years old and discovering you could generate heat at will? While my mother discouraged my newfound powers, my father tried to help me with them. As I got older my powers increased, that only brought on more pain for my mother, than for my father. Not only was I able to generate heat, I could create flames. It was pretty freaky at first, and I didn't really like it at all. Controlling fire was a lot more difficult than controlling heat. In a nutshell at lot of things got damaged. Including my family. I was always told not to use my powers in public, so I mostly kept to myself, so you gotta wonder how these people _ever _found out about me…

My eyes flew open as I heard footsteps. Dam they don't give. Well I should have known better than to pick an alleyway to rest in. good job Cody let them corner you. Gee you really messed up this time. 

I slowly stand up from behind the crumbled wall and glance around, I can see no one but I know too much to just turn my back on instinct. Closing my eyes I let my other sensor take over. My eyes open back up and I can see in thermo vision. Another one of my abilities that I had developed over the years. The heat from the pipes are the only thing I can pretty much pick up, so maybe that paranoia is kicking in. No, there was something else here, I could feel it inside. That's when I saw the two bodies standing in at the entrance of the alley, their body temperatures read normal. "Come on guys give me freakin' break."

"That her?" the first one had a break in his voice. Sounds like he was still going through puberty or something. "Yeah be careful she is faster dan de others." the second one was shorter than the first in height. He was more stout, his voice reminded me of a bad guy off some horrible Spanish movie. You can imagine my surprise when they pulled out something of a weapon. It was usually first the trade of words, than fist occasionally kicks, never the weapon first. They must be serious this time around. 

"Ok, we're not going to talk about this." I say firmly hoping the two idiots would listen. Buy me sometime.

"You're going to put the weapon down, and back away." You know for a moment I actually thought that would work. I mean they did give each other glances as if discussing what they were going to do. I dove out of the way as they began shooting at me. "Guess not."


	2. Heat exposure

****

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters from Mutant X, or Roswell.

They belong to their respective owners and companies. So there. 

I do however own the character known as Cody Madison.

If you have any questions feel free to email me. Let me know what you think. Though it won't stop me from writing as I please. Thank you! Enjoy…

2

The members of Mutant X (with the exception of one) were walking near the downtown area. For the past couple of weeks they had been trying to locate a new mutant that had resurfaced in the local area. 

After hours of questioning the locals, and the Pscionic brunette reading a few people, they were told that the girl had been headed north towards the old warehouses. The only information they had on the young mutant was that she was an elemental, thermal in her early 20's. Not much to go on, but it had been made clear that this was a powerful mutant…

"Bren this isn't going anywhere." Shalimar Fox said her voice was in a distant tone. A feline feral in her mid twenties, Shalimar had been trying to pick up the girls sent for the last two blocks or so. But there was nothing coming. "We should try a different direction." she said.

"She's right you know." the brunette known as Emma DeLauro said, the teams pscionic had also been trying to pick up any stray emotions from the new mutant. There seemed to be an odd feel in the air as the small group stopped in their tracks. Yes there was a different feel about the air, a nasty feeling creeping inside her mind. Shuddering at the feelings Emma glanced at their third teammate. 

"What is it Em?" Brennan Mulwray's dark eyes soften up, taking on concern for the girl. They were good friends, and had been apart of the team long enough to know that pained look on his partners face. Danger signs were all around, when did it get so dam quiet? Although his expression didn't show it, Brennan had wished they had come as an entire team. If things did get heavy they could use a good defense. "Something isn't right here." Emma said. Shalimar walked further up the street, her eyes grew into a feral state. "Yeah, I can feel it too."

"Is it our pyro?" Brennan asked 

"No, something else." Emma replied as the two walked to catch up with Shalimar. They broke into a run as they heard the gunshots coming from somewhere between buildings. They came to a full stop. The gunshots were extremely loud. The three were at an angle on the side of the buildings were they could just make out someone crouching in the corner of what looked like a crumbled wall. The bullets were ricocheting off the walls, and floor. 

"Adam…" Brennan spoke over the noise and into the COM ring. "We may have found our little pyro." he waited and got no response. "Adam…" no response. "What are we going to do?" Emma asked as they exchanged glances. "Where are shots coming from?" 

"Shal…" Brennan turned towards the feral. 

"There are people here, but I can't exactly see them real well."

"What?"

"She's right." Emma said her face blanching as she received the ill emotions from the alleged shooters. "There coming from straight ahead, the other end of the alley."

"Can you get a read off of her?"

"No something is blocking me." 

"Maybe we can go around, surprise from behind them." Shalimar said as he taking a good look at area.

"Than what? We can't exactly see them." Brennan said glancing back down the alley. His concern was for the girl, who didn't seem to be moving at all. "It's worth a shot." Emma said eyeing the new mutant in the corner. "Lets do it than."

"I'll stay here, try and see if I can through to her." the two gave her a nod, before Brennan took off towards the left, and Shalimar to the right side. "Be careful guys." she said.

~*~*~*~

Ok so here I was in a corner being shot at by two morons who probably couldn't spell the word cat if the letters had been placed right in front of them. So why the hell was I hiding when I had all this fire power? 

I'll tell you why, because no matter how bad the person was, I've always hated to hurt them. Wait…What 

is that? Glancing down to my leg I saw my cammie's were darkening with liquid. Oh no they didn't… how the fuck could they take a shot… dizzy feeling dizzy…no! Keep it together Cody.

"Come on Cody, we don have time for dis!" the short Spanish one said

Still in inferred mode I waited until the shots ceased, and slowly came out from behind the wall. My blood was rushing through out my body in the familiar rhythm. The temperature in my body rose to that inhuman level. My heart was pounding in my chest fueling the heat that was being produced. I slowly let my left arm slide up my back, until it was at my waist. My left hand throb until I pushed the heat through it, slightly panicking when I felt the flames licking my fingers. "No.. Not that…" I whispered to myself, praying, willing the flames to disperse. 

~*~*~*~

Emma kept an eye on the body behind the wall. There was a slight hint of aggravation coming from her. It was all she got from the girl. There was definitely something blocking Emma from reading further, and something told her that it wasn't the girl who was doing the blocking. The other presence she felt made her sick. The feelings just weren't right. She watched as Shalimar descended from one of the windows 3 floors above, she could sense Brennan on the other side by the entrance. They signaled one another, than Emma. Something else caught her eye as the shots ceased.

"Come on Cody, we don haf time for dis!" the voice was coming from the other side. Emma made a face at the sound of the male's bad Spanish accent. That is when she saw the girl known as Cody move from behind the wall. Dressed in camouflage pants, and an old bomber jacket. Her hair was stuffed under a Yankees hat. "Oh my god… Brennan… Shalimar…" she said into the com ring.

"Yeah we see her Emma." Brennan's voice came in clear. "Stay in position we still don't know where these guys are."

"But she does." 

~*~*~*~

Shalimar had run into the buildings through an exit, and was now on the third floor. Searching for an angle she heard voices clearly coming from outside. There was an open window "This is good." she said as she swiftly climbed out, and down the side. From this spot on the ledge she could clearly see Brennan on the other side of the entrance, Emma on the south side of the alley, and the new mutant behind the wall. She was completely still, but something was changing inside of the girl. Shalimar could feel it, almost see the changes happening. 

"Com now Cody, we don haf time for dis!" Shalimar's eyes once again took on a yellow glow, as she tried to zero in on the bad accent. There was a strange scent on the male who spoke; he was in his mid 30's she guessed. And his intentions weren't nice at all, she growled just thinking about it. "Oh no…" she sighed inwardly, the girl had moved from her spot behind the wall and stand in the center of the alley. "What is she…" Shalimar glanced back down at Brennan who nods his head, confirming he sees what's going on.

"Oh my god… Brennan… Shalimar…" Emma's voice came out from her COM ring, fallowed by Brennan's.

"Yeah we see her Emma." Brennan's voice came in clear. "Stay in position we still don't know where these guys are."

Shalimar turned her head slightly at the girl noticing the concentration on her face. It than dawned on her what was happening. "But she does." she said into the ring.

~*~*~*~

Brennan watched the girl he had dubbed pyro, come out from behind the wall. His first thought was that she was going to get herself killed. Than he got a good look at her eyes, they were different. Unless he was mistaken they were silver, shining almost. Her demeanor was that of a criminal awaiting execution. All of a sudden her left hand shot out releasing something he couldn't quiet see. Whatever it was made the invisible mutant scream with pain. Brennan was aware that something had been dropped onto the pavement.

In that moment the shooter became slightly visible…

~*~*~*~

When I knew the flames were gone my left hand shot straight out, targeting the fat one I released the heat. Smiling as he Screamed in pain. The weapon in his hand had burned deep into his skin.

"You little bitch!" he was now squirming around. "Now you pay!" he pulled out what looked to be like a dart, and was preparing to throw it at me. At this point I would be scared because rumor had it that as dumb as they were, that was how good their aim was (In theory). But in his haste to get rid of me he… neither one of them had noticed the female up on the wall, or the male at the other end of the alley.

The female jumped down from above and knocked him down to the floor. He fought back but the female was too strong for him. His partner on the other hand had made a grab for her. With out thinking twice I released another blast at the tall one, purposely increasing the heat. He screamed and backed away. The female seemed to have shrunk back in fear. The body temperature on the male at the entrance way was going up, as he moved his arms in an intricate movement, than shot out bolts from his hands. Knocking out puberty guy. For about a second I froze in my place, it had been a long while since I had seen another person like me… 

My feet sped up as I ran over to the female and the fat one; he had picked up the dart and grabbed the female's arm. "You know I've never tried this on a feral before. Don't know the effects." 

"You never will." she said bringing her leg back and kicking him in the head, and flipped him over onto his back, but the other one was up again. The electro guy was momentarily disorientated. "Shal look out!"

Tall guy had knocked the female on her back. This just pissed me off even further, I drop kicked the tall one and smashed my fist into the fat ones face. Well the fat one was out… too bad I couldn't say the same for the tall one. 

"Any last words freak?" he asked lifting me off the ground by my jacket collar. 

Ok I could do with the attempted murder, but being called a freak? "Yeah… do I make you hot?" with my hands on his wrist I pushed the heat from my body into his. My breathing became very heavy, as I watched his body temperature rise. His screams were ear piercing. I tried to let go but his grip only tightened. I could smell his skin as it began to burn. I wanted to it to stop, really, god. You try retracting heat once released on full blast. After what seemed like an eternity somebody had grabbed me from behind, yanking me out of the guys grip. The both of us falling backwards as, he slumped to the floor. 

"Are you alright?" the male asked with an extended hand. All I could do was stare at the two bodies on the ground, this wasn't what I had intended on doing when I woke up this morning. There were now three people in front of me. Two females and a male. Thanks to inferred that is all I can tell for now. I scrambled back wards, and walked back to the wall where I had left my backpack. I sat down for a moment shutting my eyes tight, trying to regain normal sight. 

~*~*~*~

Emma was trying to comprehend what had just happened, she had been the one to yank the girl out of the tall mans grip. Though the force had knocked them backwards. The girl had scrambled away from the team. Not in fright, no that hadn't been it. But as hard as she tried to read the girl, Emma got nothing back. 

"Are you alright?" Brennan turned to Shalimar who nods her head in response. "A near hit is all." she said as they made their way over to the wall, their retrieval for the new mutant hadn't been a bust after all. Now all that was left was to convince her to come back with them. She was crouched on the ground by the wall with her eyes shut tight. Emma felt bad for the new mutant. "Hey, it's ok." she began, but the girls eyes shot open. Where before here breathing was labored, it was now normal. As were here eyes they had been silver before, Emma was sure of it. Her eyes were dark brown full of shock and confusion, and anger. "You alright?" Emma asked her kneeling by her side. "I'm fine." she replied slinging the strap of the bag over her shoulders. "I'm Emma Delauro, this is Shalimar Fox, and Brennan Mulwray." the girl seemed to stare at Brennan with a curious look which lasted all of two seconds before something like recognition kicked in. Emma was getting at least getting some emotion from her this time, too bad it lasted as long as the recognition did.

Standing up on her feet the girl pushed passed the group. Stopping only a few feet ahead of them she turned slightly. "Thanks for the help."


	3. Small discoveries

****

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters from Mutant X, or Roswell.

They belong to their respective owners and companies. So there. 

I do however own the characters known as Cody Madison, Mr. Charles Madison, and Lillian Madison. Myna Mora, David Jennets. And whoever else you don't recognize thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW!

"I'm sorry but what would you have me do, stun her and drag her back to the helix? Somehow that wouldn't rank us high on her trusting list." Brennan said as the small group walked in to sanctuary. They had spent the bulk of an hour trying to convince this girl, Cody, that she would be safe with them. They could help her get her powers under control. Her direct response was that they were better off without her; she refused their help but had kindly thanked them. In the end Brennan had given her a number to call them, just incase. "Shal how's your arm?" Emma asked the young blond woman. 

"It's fine nothing damaged, just… me and that much heat…" she held back a shudder; she wasn't going to admit that this new mutants power had scared her. Fire and Shalimar did not mix well, it was a wonder that she hadn't fainted on the spot when she felt the heat pass over her body. They were greeted by the sound of light almost hypnotic breathing. There sleeping in front of the computer, like a child with his blond hair splashed over his eyes was Jesse Kilmartin. Shalimar shook her head; their missing partner had been missing for a reason. "Poor kid." 

"Shalimar, Jesse hasn't been a kid for a long time." Emma said smiling at the scene. "I know that…he just…I don't know." two strong hands came down on her shoulders. "We're all worried about him." Brennan said with a wry smile as he and the girls looked in on the sleeping molecular.

For the past couple of weeks Jesse had been suffering a great deal of insomnia. The young mans nightmares had 'caused him to wake up screaming in the middle of night. Each member of the team had taken turns watching over the young man while he slept. No one not even Emma had been able to get through far enough to figure out the problem beneath the nightmares. Sleeping aids had not helped either; they seemed to have only worsened the problem. It had gotten so bad that he had refused to sleep. As a direct result he had been falling asleep on the job literally. So Adam had requested that Jesse stay behind on missions, thus preventing harm to him and the team and or the new mutants they would retrieve… another story in itself. 

"Should we wake him up?" Emma said seeing as Shalimar was already behind the sleeping young man. 

"No, let him sleep." 

"We should let Adam know what's up."

"Yeah come on Shal, let's leave the baby alone." Brennan said pulling the blond away from the chair.

~*~*~*~

****

SOMEWHERE IN THE LABS OF GENOME X…

The man in the white lab coat paced silently back and forth. His shock white hair matches his pale complexion. Cold hard eyes behind dark glasses, for the moment his expression is unreadable, though the sight is one bad ugly dude no one will say so. There are three men standing in front of him, all dressed in dark blue suits. Correction two males and a female. They are standing in attention awaiting his command.

"Let me get this straight, you send in two rookies abandoned them… and failed to retrieve the kid?"

Neither agent had replied for fear that their boss would put them back in the claustrophobic stasis pods.

"I rarely do this, but seeing as you three are the most experience I've got here. You are to bring back that dam fire starter alive is this clear? Do not dare come back empty handed, is that understood." he didn't wait for their response, he just left the room. A minute later he returned with some sort of metallic weapon in hand and fried the third agent until there remained nothing but ashes. "That, is what will happen to you shall you fail to retrieve my mutant!" the man left the room once more.

Agent Mora, and Jennets turn to one another giving a slight nod as they geared up. "She won't escape this time." Agent Mora said.

~*~*~*~

Cody Madison reached the Brookner Ave Motel by mid evening completely exhausted. The fight had taken a lot out of her; it hadn't been the first time she had to fight against the GSA people. No that is not what had taken the energy from her. The fight I am referring to is the one against her own body, granted she had an extreme amount of power but controlling it, is still something beyond her own comprehension. She had paid for her room, and climbed up the steps.

The room itself had black and white walls, as were the color of the sheets. The carpet was a navy blue tint to it, and was fading. There was a medium size bed, and two desks. One was wedged under the window, and another holding up a small television. A phone by the bed that she turned off immediately. Going into the bath room she let the tub water run filling it up a bit, and soaked a rag in it, before walking back out into her room. She stripped down to her bikini shorts and sports bra. Than began to clean the small wound where the bullet had grazed her. From her bag she pulled out a notebook and leafed through the pages until she came across a particular one, she had been 3 years old; her hair had been shorter and lighter. She wore overalls, and a t-shirt. Besides her stood a little boy no more than 8, dark hair and unmistakable brown eyes. It had been taken at a clinic she had been sick at the time. "Brennan Mulwray, what a small world."

Picking up the phone she dialed the number that had been drilled into her head since she was 10 years old… it rang twice before picking up on the other end. "Hey it's me…" sighs leaning back on the bed. "Yeah I made it fine, a couple of bruises… no it's ok… really I'm fine… yeah I did… listen I'm about to crash for the night so… yes I will be fine don't worry… ok… I will… I miss you too… bye." she hung up the phone feeling unsettled.

Cody made sure the locks were shut, and turned the lights out. She walked into the bathroom turning the water off. Than slipped into the water as slow as possible, it came just below her shoulders. Her tanned body ached in places she never thought possible. It had been one hell of a day the GSA people had caught on to her way too early. She hadn't even been there that long. Lifting a hand she waved it at the switch, and the bathroom grew dim. Her mind drifted off into the place where she felt the safest… 

~*~*~*~

Opening my eyes I found myself standing in an open space, surrounded by soft clouds. A smile breaks out on my face as I look around for him. The clouds part and there he is standing at 5'11, short dark hair in waves. Bright blue eyes. I shake my head, and my smile is downsized to a smirk. "Gramps… it really creeps me out to see the 25 year old version of you." he laughs at my comment, I'm not kidding about the creep feeling. "Ah you think this is weird, you should see your Grandma Lorena, _she is so hot…"_

"Gramps stop!" 

"Alright, alright…" 

I walk over towards him and we share an embrace. "So where are we going this time?" I ask. Gramps and I had walked through the patches of soft white clouds until we reached a tinted area. I received the worst feeling from this area ever, it only got darker as we went deeper. As did this nauseating feeling. My feet stopped as we came to a navy blue area. "I can't…"

"Yes you can, this is something you must see. Come on now, you're use to this." he stops and looks at me with the sincerest expression I've seen (so far). "This is really important Doc." Great guilt me into going by using the one nick name he gave me as a baby. Gramps leads me further into the dark clouds, there is a fine crack in one of them, it begins to bleed, and my eyes go wide, I swear if my heart could it would be visibly pounding in my rib cage. Gramps parts the clouds and hear the loudest thunder clap; my ears are ringing as we stand there. I look at Gramps and he is just staring right back at me. "Forget it I am not going in there. Get someone else to go!" I try and turn around but he hold me by my arm. Who knew Gramps had such a grip. "Dakota Lillian Madison."

Ooh I cringe at the sound of my full name. "I am surprised at you."

"Don't ok that may have worked when I was a kid, but I'm an adult now…"

"All I ask is that you watch."

"Watch? That is a nightmare you realize that." I indicated the bleeding clouds.

"Go on now…" he does everything but shoves me into the thunderclouds. I've been hunted down by the worlds worst without batting an eyelash, and this is what I'm afraid of? Thunder isn't so bad right? Oi.

As slow as humanly possible I walk inside, the area is changing. 

I've been here before the room that is; it's huge child's room. The walls are painted blue with a teddy bear print. Toys have been put away, there is a video game systems, a huge television, VCR; everything is in its place neatly. Teddy bears sitting on the shelves. Micro machines in cases by the bed. I glance at the giant watch on the wall. 9pm. A little boy brushes by my side and jumps upon the bed. "Right on time." he couldn't have been any more 8 years old. He had a head full of blond hair and the bluest eyes. Only this time kid looked scared to death, tear streaked face. God I hate this part…

A massive form comes into the room, full of rage. If it was possible his eyes flared with… fire? It's dark and hairy. Fangs are bared dripping with some sort of yellow substance. "Hey…" I began to yell, as the thing lunges for the child. I forget that they can't see me. The monster chases the child around the room screaming obscenities at him. "Jesse get back here right now!" its voice is deep and thick. Oh my god, I watched as the kid went right through the wall.

It's at that moment I realize there is another person with me. A young man with dark blond hair, he stands at least 5'11. Dressed in black jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Matching the mood of the dream I suppose.

The dim room hides his expression, but I knew his blue eyes would be a cold stormy gray. I had seen him before, in other dreams or in this case nightmare. His would be the worst, and even though I know they weren't real they would still scare me shitless. I was the only one who could see him; too bad he couldn't see me. I fallow the young man into the hall. It's changing we're outside now; the little boy is now about 12 years old. Dressed in jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Surrounded by other preteens who were taunting him. 

__

"Oh you have got to be kidding." this seemed so familiar to me. The scene split in two right down the middle, like a television. To the left was a girl with dark brown hair pulled into a thick braid. Jeans torn as well as the cotton shirt. Surrounded by preteen boys as well. "Ew look at the freak."

On the right side another voice taunts the boy. "Hey freak why don't you disappear off the planet?"

On the left side the boys leer at the girl. "Come on freak show us what you can do."

On the right side the teens shove the blond boy. 

On the left side the boys close in on the girl.

I don't believe this shit, how did this guy know about this? I had never told anybody about this. Not even Gramps. I watched both side of the fighting. Both the boy and the girl are trying hard to defend themselves. The girl takes a swing and there is a visible blast from her hand sending her attacker back.

The boys attackers went right through him. And that is when I noticed the guy was staring past the fights and… "Oh no…" right at me. Our eyes lock onto to one another, and I can't move at all. 

~*~*~*~

****

SANCTUARY…

Brennan, Shalimar and Emma walked into the main room only to find it empty. "Adam?" 

"Stepped out a few minutes ago." Shalimar said holding up a note. 

"Looks like we got more info on our pyro." Brennan indicated towards the screen. 

"Say's here she's also a Telekinetic..." Emma read skimming down the screen. 

"What how is that possible…shouldn't that have been on her file?"

"She's always been Telekinetic…" a sleepy voice comes from the entrance.

"Well the baby's up." Brennan said glancing up from the screen. Shalimar turns towards the younger mutant. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than before."

"You were saying she's always been a Telekinetic how'd you know?" Emma asked.

Jesse sat in front of the screen. "Took me forever to find these things, there was a sealed file in a department for a program called Y.M.R.C. Young Mutant Rehabilitation Center, located in southern Florida. Shut down a few years back, people thought it was a place to send their kids so they could learn how to cope with their abilities. Turns out it was just another facility droning out mini soldiers. GSA just discovered her when she was 7. Wanted her for her thermal abilities, they had no idea about her telekinetic powers though."

"How did you get this?" Brennan asked eyeing the younger man. 

"Not the legal way. These people for some reason have been watching her since the day she was born.

No idea why though. She was treated in a clinic in Minnesota at age 3. They lost track of her after age 9. 

Her and the family just disappeared."

"Is this the only picture on file."

"Yeah. Cody Madison age 8." 

"Well she grew up." Brennan's comment got him a glare from Shalimar. Emma just smiled.

"At the time her abilities were limited." Jesse continued. Emma said. "This is 11 years, that doesn't explain how she was able to see those agents when we couldn't." 

Jesse turned in his seat, facing the other three. "What do you mean?"

"There were two agents when we found her." Emma said. "But they were invisible or something like it. We couldn't see them, neither could Shal." she recalled the early events. "Until she threw a thermal blast." Shalimar interjected. "It was only after she threw that blast that I was able to see them."

"Part of them." Brennan said 

"Well you guys saw part of them, I guess being a feral I got a good look. Wait a minute her eyes."

"What about them?" Jesse noticed the exchanged his team members gave each other.

"They were Silver." Emma said. "Very bright like."

"Silver?"

"Yes, that's probably how she saw them, and when she went behind the wall they were normal color!"

"Jess is there anything to indicate a growth in her abilities."

"Not on record, like I said they lost track of her after the age of 9."

A phone rang through out the room. Brennan walked out of the room to answer it.

"If today was any indication of her new abilities no wonder GSA wants her. We have to find her and fast."

Shalimar said. "Where would we even start?" Emma retorted. "I couldn't even get a read off of her."

"Trouble with your powers?" Jesse asked.

"No, it was like there was this shield around her, but it wasn't exactly coming from her."

"Brookner Ave Motel." Brennan said as he ran back into the room.

"What."

"Our good friend Matt just said that our girl checked in a while ago fitting Cody's description. And that there were agents have been seen crawling the place."

"Alright lets go." Jesse hoped off the seat walking towards the garage.

"Whoa there sleeping beauty, you aren't going any where." Brennan said.

"What are you talking about."

"You need all the sleep you can get." Emma said her arms around his shoulders.

"Guys I feel fine trust me."

"It's better if you stay here, and rest Jess."

"I'm feeling fine believe me, I can do this." 

"Alright if you feel up to it." Brennan said as the three of them walked out of the room. Brennan turned back.

"Shal you coming?"

"You know what I think I should stay here in case Adam comes back. Fill him in, you guys can call if you need me right?" 

Brennan walked back towards the blond mutant. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, this isn't like you."

"You better get going if you wanna catch her." she replied avoiding his well known dark gaze, the same gaze that made her insides stir crazy. "Bren you coming or not?" Jesse's voice rang out. "Better go."

"This isn't over by a long shot."

"Yeah." she watched him leave the main room, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat down in front of the screen. 


	4. I don't need any help

****

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters from Mutant X, or Roswell.

They belong to their respective owners and companies. So there. 

I do however own the characters known as Cody Madison, Mr. Charles Madison, and Lillian Madison. Myna Mora, David Jennets. And whoever else you don't recognize thank you.

Just a side note the characters from Roswell will come later on in the story. Sorry, I should have said that a while ago.

Thanks to everyone who sent in reviews, they were much appreciated.

This goes out to my buddy for the confident words which enabled me to finish this chapter! (JAR!)

****

BROOKNER AVE MOTEL…

Cody sat up in the tub gasping for what little air there was in the room. It took a moment to register where she was. With a slight flick of her wrist the room was lit up, and what a mess it was. The mirror had been broken; shards of glass littered the floor. The cabinet doors hung on their hinges, as well as the toilette top. "Oh shit." the water which had been warm before was now freezing cold. Climbing out carefully she tip toed around the glass grabbed a huge towel and went out into the bedroom. Had she looked closely at the pieces of glass she would have seen the frost forming on them.

'How the hell was he able to see me? Nobody had ever been able to see her before, what made him so different?'

****

DOWNSTAIRS FRONT DESK…

Mathew Turner, a young man in his late twenties, chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. Had an interesting take on the world around him. Things no matter how bad things were he always found a bright side. With a mischievous smile that always got him in trouble, it was a wonder the man was still alive. He had taken the night shift for many reasons. 3 being these:

A) Nobody liked the night strangers who waltz in. 

b) Nobody ever volunteered for the job. 

c) It was fun!

Mathew was sitting in his usual stool reading his book behind the registration counter. Nothing had really happened, so it was really quiet. He should've have known better than that when the brunette had walked in earlier. He should have also made the call earlier… Mathew should have done a lot of things early.

The vibe he picked up when the two strangers walked into the room was unnerving. The both of them were in business suits; his awareness of their abnormalities hit him first. Being a Canine Feral helped him a hell of a lot more. He suppressed the urge to growl at them. The female approached him and slid a photo across the desk. She smelled of pears, and something to a conduit to venom (you figure it out). "We're looking for this young lady, we have reason to believe that she is staying in one of your rooms."

He glanced at the picture with out hesitated he answered. "Room 119. Can't miss a busted lock." the two walked over to the stairs and when he was sure they were out of earshot, he leaned over and pressed a green button underneath the desk. Than proceeded to pick up the phone and dialed out. In a low voice he continued. "Yeah its Matt… that girl you were looking for… you told me to call if I saw anything weird… yeah awhile ago… GSA just came in… alright see yah soon." he put the phone back in its cradle and could've kicked himself. "Fuck…" he muttered.

"Bad mistake Mr. Turner." a voice said softly. "Be a good boy and stand up for me." It was the female. Mathew growled at the stupid comment. "Ooh come now you didn't actually think we wouldn't notice, you hiding your kind here." 

"Myna you never ceased to amaze me, always cowering behind your weapons." he sneered.

"Oh baby who is hiding?" she replied seductively, raising the gun up and bringing it down hard across his face…

****

CODY'S ROOM…

Just as she had pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms a low buzzing sound went off in the room. 

"Shit… I knew I was hoping for too much." she muttered jumping out of the bed, and opened her door. Glancing down the steps she saw down to the first floor she saw an agent coming up real fast. "Only one, he must be a scout. Can't take a chance" She ran back into the room shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible. Placing her hand over the lock, she did her best **_not_** to set it on fire. There is a sizzling sound, than we see smoke was rising from the door. Cody leaned over and blew the smoke away. The lock had been melted. A wave of dizziness over came her for a second, shaking it off she ran over to the bed and yanked on her socks and boots. 

She shoved her books into the bag, along with her clothes. She pulled the bomber jacket on over her nightshirt and swept her hair under the Yankees hat. "This is not happening." she grumbled trying to pry the window open. "God if I break it he'll hear it."

A final shove and it shot upwards cutting her hand in the process. She bit into the leather of her jacket to keep from screaming. No time. She told herself and slung her back onto the fire escape, and swung her legs over the edge. The window came down behind her. Cody placed her un-injured hand over the locks and melted them down. "Fuck…" she pulled herself up the ledge of the building all the way up to the roof.

****

DOWNSTAIRS…

"Jennets report…" Mora spoke into the band around her wrist. When she got no response she demanded he report in at once. This got a grin out of Mathew, which in turn just seemed to make her very angry. Agent Mora brought the heel of the gun down hard across his face, we hear a sickening crack. "Do I look like I am in the mood to joke Mr. Turner?" she sigh's shaking her head. "Baby I really wished it didn't have to come to this really. Because the truth is, I really did like you." she cocks her head to the side and frowns.

Smacking him with the gun once more she grins, as his response is to groan. "Good boy. Now you're going to tell me what you know about Ms. Madison ok. Hey wake up!"

"Mora there isn't nothing in here the room is empty." Agent Jennets voice came in over her band.

"Shit… well check the other rooms she has to be in here someplace. She's just a kid for crying out loud." She slowly turns to Mathew with what looks like a mix between a frown and a smile. Placing a hand over his chest she sighs once more. "What room?" when he doesn't answer she digs her nails into his chest. 

A single shove into his mind by an unknown source makes Mathew jump up from his seat, and throws her across the room. Agent Mora's body slams into the wall making a dent in it. She is now on the floor. Mathew growls at her and leaps over the counter landing by her side. Grabs her by the neck hauling her up into the air. "What was the question." he says maintaining a smile while blood dripped down from his temple.

****

UPSTAIRS…

Agent Jennets is aware of a hint of sulfur in the air. He smirks and shakes his head. "Big mistake kiddo."

He grinned busting the door down and walking into the room. "Where the hell did you go?" he turned over the mattress. "Come on…" he said this more to himself, touching the door to bathroom he feels the heat, a flash of images rush at him. '_Cody going through the window melting the locks… going out the fire escape… on the roof… nears the edge of the roof looking down…a gunfire going off. Someone screaming._' Agent Jennets comes out of the Precognitive state and grins sadistically. "You can run but you can't hide you fire starting bitch."

DOWN STAIRS… 

Agent Mora and Mathew are now trading blows to the body, we here grunts and groans from both sides

Mathew throws a left hook that is blocked by Mora; she does spinning heel kick sending the feral backwards into the counter. Agent Mora charged and makes a grab for his neck. Idiot. He lowers himself just a bit and lets his shoulders connect with her abdomen, pushing her upwards agent Mora is flipped 

over and back onto the floor behind the counter. "Man you don't give up do you?" he asks leaning over the counter to get a look at her. She is unconscious. "Crazy…" he turned his back on her and runs over to the stairs case, to help the kid, when he hears a shot fallowed by the crack of electricity break through the air. 

Whirling around he sees Agent Mora with a gun in hand, partly suspended in the air by an electrical volt. She than dropped down to the floor. Unfortunately so did Mathew, the Psiconic ran to his side. 

"You alright?" Brennan asked 

"Couldn't be better pal." he replied with a wry smile.

"He took a shot to his left arm." the girl said trying to plug up the wound.

"Emma take care of the blood hound here while Jesse and I check the upstairs."

"Alright… be careful."

"We will."

"Room 132." Mathew croaked out between coughing fits. "What'd you say" Brennan spun around.

"Room 132, that's where your pyro chic was staying before these ass holes busted in, there is still one more left. But I sensed more up on the roof."

"What do you mean was?"

"Alert system, gotta look out for one another."

"Thanks man." he and Jesse went up the stairs.

"You should relax." Emma said to Mathew. "Got anything so we can tie her up?"

"Yeah sure behind the counter."

~*~*~*~ 

Let me tell you something walking across a roof is not the world's easiest thing to do. Especially when the roof like this one is slanted in more ways than one. Now I found myself wishing that I had had more time when I dressed myself. The cold was cutting into my pajama bottoms, and I was having the hardest time ever increasing my boy's temperature. Trying to keep it together mentally as well as physically I quickened my pace it would only be a while before scout boy would find me. I had no intention of killing anyone tonight. 

~*~*~*~

Unbeknown to Cody, Agent Jennets had already caught up to her; he was slinking in the shadows of the rooftops. Watching her every move, he had known what was going to happen to his partner even before 

Mr. Eckhart gave them this assignment. This was his chance now, those days being trained in the most brutes of ways, would finally pay off. No more playing, he was going to bring her in now. Pulling out the trank gun he aimed it carefully at her back.

~*~*~*~

ROOM 132...

Room 132 had been broken into alright the door was left on it's hinges the room its self had been ransacked. 

The mattress had been overturned, as had been the desk. Jesse went into the bathroom. While Brennan checked for anything else that might lead them to the girl, he took noticed of the door, the locks seemed to have been melted. Attentively touching it. "Still warm. " walking over to the broken window the locks there too had been melted. 

Jesse came back out from the bathroom. "There seems to be ice on the glass.… what is it?" 

Brennan was staring behind the younger mutant. "What?" 

"All the locks in the room are melted." he said. There was a sound that broke the air above them. "Gun shots." Brennan said "What is it with these guys and guns?" 

The two mutants made a run for the window.

~*~*~*~

Cody was now running across the roof, and jumping from building to building, the first shot had missed her by inches. She was dam sure that with the next few she wouldn't be so lucky. She ran as far as she could before she reached the last one. Her feet came to a skidding halt, breathing pretty hard at her near down fall. It wouldn't be long 'till the guy caught up. 

Too dark to see anything clear, she closed her eyes letting her third sight take over, where as before only her pupils had been silver, her eyes were now completely engulfed in dark silver, we can see them shine just a bit in the night. This was something she rarely did. For the simple fact that every time she used this sight, all it did was bring back the horrifying memory of how she got it in the first place. Shaking off the tingling feeling that crept down her spine she scanned the rooftop. 

It was about 10 feet to the next building and about another 15 feet down. "Way to high Cody." she told herself. Glancing around there wasn't any other way. "I can't win…" she grumbled. "Defense it is than…" 

Yeah right. Guy with Fire arm VRS. Freak with Fire Power. This should be a no brain-err, why is this always so dam hard for me? Fuck it; it's him or me. And let me tell you something it ain't going to be me. No way in hell.

She stood her ground a few feet away from the edge, hands to her side waiting for the scout to come and get her. Little did she know the members of Mutant X, and scout boy weren't the only ones who were after her tonight. Watching, and waiting not far from the GSA guy were three dark figures, each fully geared up. Dressed in dark combat clothing. "Target is in sight." agent bear said.

~*~*~*~

Agent Jennets (GSA) had watched her every jump and landing firing with the intention of nipping her in the back. He was running out of tranquilizers and was now getting desperate. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small dart and loads it carefully into his gun. "Lets see how fast you run with a Sub-Dermal injection yah brat."

~*~*~*~

Brennan had seen the weapon under the dim lights of the roof, and recognized the dart; it had been the same one from earlier. If memory served him correct, (and if he had understood well enough) from the way the guy had been talking to Shalimar, the dart had been designed for Cody. No one else. Which would mean extensive damage on her part. He moved his arms as fast as he could, gathering up as much energy in his hands, Brennan let out an arc of electricity, hitting the guy right in his back. He dropped to the floor shouting out more in surprise than pain.

"Come on."

Jesse ran over to the guy who for the moment was knocked out. "Are you alright?" Brennan asked as they approached the young mutant, she took a step back. 

Brennan noticed the color change in her eyes. He and Jesse stopped a few feet away from her, Brennan holding his hands up in the air. "Hey we're not going to hurt yah. You remember me earlier today in the alley?" when she didn't respond he continued with a sigh. "Two of my friends Shalimar Fox and Emma De Lauro and I helped you out, we talked for like awhile before you cut out on us. I gave you a card…" she seemed to be sizing up Jesse. Brennan had almost forgotten that Jesse hadn't been with them before. "This is another member of Mutant X, my friend and associate…"

"Yeah I remember you, and I distinctly remembering telling you guys that I didn't need any help."

"You didn't need any…" Brennan had just about had it with her attitude. "Kid… in case you forgot I'm the one who just saved your ass. You know maybe you should learn to be a little bit more grateful." 

~*~*~*~

It took Cody a minute to realize what had happened to scout boy, she had seen him pull out the small metallic weapon and was aiming it at her. What stopped her from blasting him were the two men who had come into her line of fire. Holding back the thermal blast she cursed at them she didn't want to risk a miss fire, and injure them. Turns out Mulwray had shocked the guy into mild unconsciousness. Cody hadn't forgotten who he was. She was in a bit of shock that they he had shown up was all. Cody shook her head slightly and her eyes were back to their normal brown. The blond young man behind him gave her a reassuring expression. She could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. Mulwray was in the midst of explaining to her who his companion when she cut him off. "Yeah I remember you, and I distinctly remembering telling you guys that I didn't need any help."

"You didn't need any…" Brennan had just about had it with her attitude. "Kid… in case you forgot I'm the one who just saved your ass. You know maybe you should learn to be a little bit more grateful." 

"Grate full?" His arrogance was the least of her problems at the moment. His partner seemed to be shooting him disapproving looks, it was a wonder his team mates hadn't beamed him over the head for it. That is 

when she noticed the dark figures coming down from out no where, literally. "Oh shit." her words had caused the two to spin around.

"We just want the girl." The first one said in an almost robotic voice. 

"Oh sure we'll just hand her over to you and be on our way." Brennan and his companion stood protectively in front of her. 

The man did not take this lightly. "Hand her over and…"

"Yeah and no one gets hurt we've heard it before."

"I assure you Mr. Mulwray this is not the time for jokes." the agent retorted in the same robotic tone.

They knew who he was, which a sure fire sign that these guys meant business. Cody had dealt with them before but the seriousness in their demeanor had grown. They were going to take her in no matter what or who stood in their way. This was kill or be killed night.

~*~*~*~

No one remembers who initiated the first punch, or throw of powers but it was all a mess of fist to body parts. More agents dropped down from the sky as Brennan took out two more. Jesse was holding his own, massing and phasing at will. Dodging blows to his mid-section, Cody backing them up with snap kicks and well placed hits. It was all going good that is until the leader of the Agents came waltzing up surveying the scene he snapped his fingers, in his hand laid a similar weapon to the one Agent Jennets had held earlier.

"Brennan Jesse you guys get out of there right now." Emma's voice came over the com- link.

"We're a little busy now Em." Brennan said as he ducked an on coming punch and retaliated with a massive kick to the head. "Why don't you try back later, when we're not getting out Asses kicked."

"You don't understand, Brennan get out of there now something bad is about to…" 

Brennan didn't hear the rest because she had been drowned out by the sound of a .45, fallowed by flames from their pyro, hitting one of the agents. "Jesse!" Brennan's mind was now racing; he could barely see anything beyond the bright orange flames that slid against the dark rooftops. He kept fighting none the less, 

"Brennan get down!" Came the cry from the girl. With out hesitation he dropped to the ground in a push-up position as flames flew over his head. Rolling over onto his back Brennan swiped another agent off of his feet. Getting back up he saw Jesse struggling with an agent that was twice his size, something wasn't right here. Brennan tried to make his way over to the young man he had come to call his surrogate brother, but was held back by another row of agents. "Emma get out of here, and get help." he yelled into the com-ring. "Bren…"

"Go now, and take Mathew with you!" he said as sparks flew from his fingers and zapped the nearest agent.

~*~*~*~

Cody was trying her best to keep her anger under control, but when she felt the punch of the agent connect to her jaw, she was now fighting back with coiled anger. When one began to shoot, she had summoned up the heat inside her body pushing it out with full force. Flames licked her palm's forming fire balls, Cody let them loose with such force. The first of the FB (fire ball) hit the agent with the gun. He screamed in agony as his gear erupted into bright flames. She let loose another FB throwing them with careful aim at the ones near the Blond young man. Turning her around she saw the agent coming up behind Brennan. "Brennan get down!" she saw his body hit the gravel and let loose a string of FB's. The blond mutant had dove in front of her, another round of bullets had been fired this time at her. He had massed just in time, as he went from solid form to normal she noticed he wasn't exactly well. "Oh my god…" 

Brennan had joined them amongst the fire and body's piling up things were getting much worse, more dark agents dropped from the sky. The guys were on either side of Cody, all three in a defensive state. "Something tells me these aren't your average GSA guys." The blond mutant said. 

"That's because they're not GSA." Cody said. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that you were better off without me."

"You've caused so much trouble for such a small mutant." The ringleader had stepped forward. "Now you will have cost the lives of you and you're little friends."

Cody noticed the two young men at her sides exchanged a look of understanding with one another. Still keeping her eyes on the bounty hunters, she felt one of their hands wrap around her own heated hand. Glancing back and up into the blue eyes of the blond he just smiled at her. "Trust me…" his words struck a chord deep inside of her, triggering a mixed sense of calm, and fear. A memory echoed in her mind. '_I don't know about this… trust me… I won't let anything happen to you…_' the memory washed away as Brennan charged up and released another electrical arc at the remaining agents. That's when the blond grabbed the back of Brennan's jacket and suddenly the three slid right through the roof and out of sight, but not before the last agents gun went off…


	5. A small exposure to the past

****

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, never have never will. They belong to their respective owners.

I do however own my own brand of characters, Cody Madison, Vince and Dominic Lucciano, and Mathew Turner.

****

Sanctuary…

Shalimar was in the middle of trying to reestablish the connection with her team mates when Adam walked in. "Shalimar, are you alright?"

"Not really, Emma, Jesse and Brennan went to help out our New Mutant. There were reports of gun fire at their location and the connection was broken."

"Jesse is out there… How long ago was this?"

"Not more the shootings half hour ago. I'm worried about them, the last I hear was Emma stating that Mathew Turner had been injured and she was bringing him in." she said as the computer beeped. "Open link." she commanded.

"Shalimar…."

"Emma what the hell happened to you guys, where's Brennan and Jesse?"

"I don't know… I'm coming in with the Audi is the lab prepped?"

"Yeah."

"Meet us there."

"Lets go." Adam said as the two walked out main room.

~*~*~*~

Cody's molecules had felt as if they had been ripped apart, accompanied by a nauseating feeling when they finally slammed back together. She was aware that they had fallen through the roof, but she had not remembered the roof caving in. Her eyes opened and she could barely see through the darkness. "What happened?" her voice was low and thick. 

"Try not to move." A male's voice echoed through the darkness. There was a dull throb in her shoulders, and a searing pain when fingers pressed into her side. "Don't… do that." she managed between heavy breaths. "Could be bruised ribs." she recognized the voice it was the blond what's his name… it didn't really matter because his voice was too far away. 

"Brennan…" his voice dispersed among the thundering sound of blood rushing in her ears.

~*~*~*~

Emma had managed to get Mathew into Sanctuary by pressing a stream of images into his mind. The bullet, which had caused minimal damage to the man's shoulder, had been lodge only centimeters into his backside. His ribs that had been cracked, those were set into place. But there seemed to have been a viral strand running through his system. Adam had injected him with a temporary antidote, until they could figure out what it was and how it got there. They left the sedated feral in the lab and went to check on Emma. 

"What the hell happened back there?" Shalimar was now like a caged animal, wanting to get out there and find the rest of her pack, wishing like hell that she hadn't stayed behind. "We had just got there when an agent was about to take a shot him, Mathew said she was a feral as well, I don't know what kind though." she looks at the sleeping form on the table. "Brennan shocked her, but it was too late she had already shot him. Before he called us, he said he set off an alarm system to warn Cody. Something about sensing more on the roof, I can only assume he meant more GSA guys."

"The others did they get away?" Adam asked trying his best to remain aloof.

"I don't know, there were too many emotions thrown out there. What ever happened on the roof… it wasn't GSA. At least that's what I got from Jesse."

"He told you that?"

"No, a feeling, a very strong feeling. Brennan told me to get out of there. I didn't want to leave but…"

"You couldn't let anything happen to Mathew, Emma." placing a hand on the young mutants shoulder, he sighed. "We have to keep trying to get in contact with the others."

"I tried to get a hit off of Brennan, all I got back was panic." Emma said, "It's not like him."

"We will find them Em." Shalimar said 

"I know." She replied it was hard to tell who was reassuring whom here. "Adam where were you?" Emma asked. 

"Meeting a contact-E. Found out a little more about Cody... But first we have to find the guys, if your feelings and my source are correct, than GSA aren't the only ones we're dealing with here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking over the files Jesse managed to pull up. Jut before her family disappeared there was a program she had been put in." he replied.

"Young Mutants Rehabilitation Center. Yeah we know."

"What you don't know is that the bulk of these kids would at times reject the programming done to them. Therefore drastic measures would be taken. They would send these kids out into the field as targets and have them some how executed." 

"What like target practice?" Shalimar asked miffed at this information.

"That's' horrible."

"No not targets. Each of these kids upon examination were found with a small puncture wound, needle like." 

"They were drugged?"

"No, when they were examined there were no drugs found. Dated autopsy's show that they were burned out by their own powers." 

"How is that…" Emma spun around to face Shalimar. "Shal what about the dart we found in the alley?" 

"Dart?" Adam eyes the two.

"Yeah while you were away, we encountered new mutants with the power of invisibility." Shal answered walking back into the lab. "Cody was able to see them." 

"We think because she manipulated her eyesight, she was able to see these invisible mutants. Her eyes they changed color." Emma said, "They were Silver." 

"They were aiming this object at her." Shalimar indicated towards the screen, it was an image of the dart. 

"Could this be what those kids were being injected with?" 

"If so than that means the people that we're dealing with could be from Y.M.R.C. Adam?"

"Quit possibly so."

"This dart was intended for Cody the computer has been trying to break down the components but so far it's hasn't been able to, seems like somebody had it encrypted pretty well." she sighed "We sure could use Jesse right about now."

Emma had a crazy thought just run through her head. "I think I may know someone who could help our situation. Well the guys anyway."

~*~*~*~

Jesse had managed to phase the three of them right through the roof and down a few floors. The landing had been rough one. Brennan and himself had pulled an unconscious Cody through one of the windows. 

Both of them were supporting her weight by holding her up under her shoulders. They were making their way down the street when something unusual happened. Jesse had begun to feel his pulse quicken, and a slight push of heat within him, making the young molecular dizzy and light on his feet. Brennan had felt the weight of the girl shift in his direction; glancing to his right he caught Jesse slightly swaying on his feet. "Jess man you alright?"

Jesse managed to shake the feeling off and gave Brennan a tight smile. "Yeah sure."

"You don't look so good…"

"Brennan…"

"If you're tiered…"

"I'm fine."

"Man I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you out."

"Guys…" her voice was so low they hadn't even heard her.

"Brennan cut the big brother act it's getting old, I told you I'm fine."

"You guys…"

"You don't look fine, you look like shit."

"Oh yeah thanks a lot…"

"Jesse man I'm just trying…"

"Guys… guys… GUYS!" Cody had been trying to get their attention for the last few minutes. 

Their yelling at one another hadn't helped her hearing; in fact it actually hurt her. 

"You're awake." Jesse was startled. 

"Have been… for the past few minutes…." The three stopped walking long enough for her to catch her breath. "How you feeling kid?" Brennan pulled her upright so that she was standing straight. 

"Never mind that, if you two keep yelling like the kindergarteners that you are… their going to find us faster." she grounds out.

"Too late." an irritated voice says. 

"Didn't I knock you out?" Brennan retorted to the feral agent standing in front of the three. She was the only thing standing in their way of getting to safety. "Your little lightning trick can't keep me down."

She was fully healed now. "Wanna go two for two?"

"Brennan." Jesse warned him, Brennan released Cody so that Jesse now supported her weight. "We have to get back to sanctuary."

"What's the hurry? I'm always game." she snapped.

"Sorry maybe next time." he replied.

"Brennan…" Cody shut her eyes wincing in pain, she grabbed onto Jesse, apparently she couldn't hold out on her own for long. "Don't let…her…touch…" her words were lost among the flames that leaked out of her fingers. Jesse watched the flames; it was as if it had a mind of its own. It shot forward. "Brennan watch out!" Jesse's warning had not gone unheard, the elemental had jumped back away, but not before his jacket caught on fire. Brennan ripped his jacket off throwing it onto the ground stamping the flames out. "I really liked that jacket." he grumbled. The flames circled around the feral, Mora was now frozen with fear.

Jesse glanced back down the other end of the street more of those so-called agents were dropping down. "We gotta get out of here." 

"We're not… We're not gonna… make it out." Cody said gritting her teeth against the pain that had begun to rip through her shoulder, where Jesse had pulled the dart out. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she was slipping away from them. "We gotta get moving now." Brennan pulled her a little too fast, causing her to fall over. "Cody… stay with me here…" she was swaying heavily on her feet. "Cody you have to stay with us."

"Brennan… they're coming in fast."

They had begun to run down the street (or tried to) when a black van squealed around the corner, and past the so-called agents. It stopped inches away from the three at the curb, the door slid open and a familiar face grinned at them. "Hey Mulwray this is the third time I've saved your ass." the tanned older man stated. 

Brennan grinned shaking his head. "Vince long time no see…" If Brennan was in any state of shock it didn't show at all. He than turned to Jesse assuring him it was safe to get in. Vince helped Brennan with Cody. "Who's the hot chick?" Vincent asked as Brennan climbed in slamming the door shut. The driver stamped on the pedal. 

"How'd you find us?" Brennan turned in his spot on the floor of the van.

"Your girl Emma put word out, she didn't think she'd find you in time. Sent us in instead. Said she and her friend would meet us at a safer location."

"God bless you Emma." he said under his breath.

~*~*~*~ 

****

A few blocks down from Brookner Ave Motel…

The leader of the so-called agents had rounded up the last of his men. "I want the perimeter shut down effective immediately. I want the molecular and elemental in custody before anymore GSA people show up."

"Sir."

"What is it Bear?"

"Carter said that a black mini just picked up the two elementals and that molecular."

"Dam it. License plate."

"None sir."

"I want them found now!" he barked at the seemingly younger man. "Is there some reason you're still standing here Bear?"

"Sir the tranqs were administered in the wrong people sir."

"Explain yourself."

"Sir the Ability inducers were embedded into the Elemental. The Atomic shot went to the Molecular."

"Are you telling me you just killed our only weapon?" 

"In a way… yes sure."

"What the hell does that mean?" He leered at the younger man.

"The Kilmartin kid… is part of Adam Kane's group. Right now she is in the hands of Mutant X sir." 

"I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!"

~*~*~*~


	6. Painful Links

****

CHAPTER 6

Brennan stood staring at the computer screen, he had just gotten off with Adam assuring him that they had gotten away, unfortunately Cody had gotten hit. He had filled Adam in on everything that had happened from the moment they had left Emma with Mathew. The elemental sighed heavily as he sank into the chair.

"Hey dad thought you could use this." Brennan turned to find a small girl no older than 9 standing by his side. She was dressed in overalls and a pink shirt. Old Keds on her feet. She had Vince's round dark brown eyes, the blond hair however must've been from her mother short and tiny little curls surrounding her round little face. She held a cup out towards him. He smiled and thanked her. The girl only stared at him with an odd expression. "There something wrong? He asked her.

"Dad use to tell me stories about you, and him when he was littler." she said.

"Really…"

"Did you really throw a bad man 50 feet in there air?" This caused Brennan to choke on the warm liquid. 

"Dad said I have the same powers as you, said I was just as fast too."

"Jurne." she turned at the sound of her fathers voice. "Why don't you let Brennan rest."

"But…." 

"No butt's." her father said.

"I wanna hear about the bad man…" she began her temper beginning to show. You would think the kid would get the hint when her father gave her a stern look. Oh no the kid was not having it tonight. "He doesn't look like he needs a nap."

"Jurne…"

"You should listen to your dad." Brennan said trying to hide the grin on his face.

"But I wanna… Aw shit." was her only reply as tiny sparks flew from her little fingers. Brenna's eyes widen as the small voice stamped her feet. "Jurne! Get going'." as she walked past her dad he leaned down to her height. "We're gonna talk about your language later young lady." he said shaking her hands free of the sparks.

"Nice kid you got."

"Yeah she's a prize that one… So what kind of Hell did you get involved in this time?" 

"Hell, that's a nice term for it." 

~*~*~*~

Sitting in the dimly lit infirmary Jesse was highly aware of the sensations flowing through his body, even now as the ever-increasing heat pushed, and pulsated in his interior, creating a dull throb. His exterior was now visibly pale, and covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat, dripping down the contours of his torso. 

It was at this moment that he couldn't help but wonder, how in the hell was it that Cody had been the one who took the dart to the shoulder, yet he was the one who was getting sick, going south. It was just his luck, first he gets struck with nightmares, than insomnia, now this. He was beginning to wish he had stayed back at sanctuary.

Jesse pulled the dark long sleeve shirt over his head wincing from the pain his movements caused. 

This was his first mistake, and he cursed under his breath for it. Carefully leaning over to make a grab his jacket, he realized this had been his second mistake. For some reason he lacked the strength to hold his own, because just as his fingertips brushed against the dark leather Jesse toppled off of the metal table and onto the ground with a grunt. 

"You know you could learn to ask for help." glancing up and around the room, he saw her sitting on one of the med tables as well, dressed in the same pajama bottoms. The old Bombers jacket pulled over a sports bra. She was lacing up her boots. "Take a picture it'll last longer." she said in almost a rude tone. 

A furious blush crept up his face, he realized he'd been staring at her. The color in his face grew darker, as another thought sprung in his mind. Had she been watching _him_ this whole time? "I uh… could say the same about you." he replied "I mean about the help… thing." he was trying to push himself off the floor. His blue eyes flashed with pain, but only for a second. Cody was by his side helping him up onto his feet, Jesse staggered forward towards bracing himself with the table. 

"The difference between us is, you're the one who needs the actual help." she said as he slung one arm over her good shoulder. "Are you alright?" eyeing him with a sudden suspicion.

"Yeah sure this is the way I always walk."

"You're a shitty liar, you know that."

"So I've been told… do me a favor don't tell Brennan."

"You want me to lie about your health?"

"No… just don't tell him. I don't need him to baby me anymore than he already does."

"Ok, kid whatever you say." 

"Kid?" if he wasn't in pain right about now, he would have smiled. "I think it's safe to assume I'm the older one here."

"Right. So you got a name older one?" she asked as she helped him back onto the table.

"Jesse, Jesse Kilmartin."

"What?!" Jesse felt his support go the instant he had told her his name, 'causing the blond mutant to once again meet the floor faster than one would think. 

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry." she knelt by him. "It's just… I uh…you…" she now felt funny, as she tried to explain to him how she knew who he was. Cody wasn't even sure that this Jesse guy recognized her at all. That wasn't what had startled her though, the fact of the matter was she hadn't really let go of him at all. In fact if she had really thought about it Jesse had gone straight through her arms. It was kind of hard for her to comprehend any of what was happening to her. 

They stood frozen in that same spot, both crouched down on the floor blue eyes locked onto her dark browns. Something of recognition sparked in his eyes but was gone the second they heard the third person speak. "If you two are finished with the staring contest, Emma and Shalimar are here." Brennan said standing in the door way. The two reluctantly broke their locked gaze and slowly stood up. "Thanks for the heads up." Jesse said grabbing his jacket off the floor. 

"You ok Jess?" 

"Yeah." he replied glancing back at Cody . "Just fine.

~*~*~*~

The ride back in the Helix had been a quiet one for all of them. Arriving at Sanctuary they brought her to the lab. To say that the greetings were met with equal kindness would be lying, Cody had her guard up so high it was tough to get anything more than a yes or no out of her. Inwardly cringing at the memory of her own rudeness. Cody was now laying in one of the spare rooms, she had been here for 5 days (Technically 6). Her ribs had been taped up, her shoulder well taken care of. 

****

DAYS EARLIER…

Despite the other's assurances, it had taken a little more than encouragement to get to her lay down and get scanned that first day. She had watched Brennan go through the process, and nearly threw up when she got her first glimpse of the lasers going over his well toned body.

The feeling of the lasers going over Cody's entire body gave her a sick feeling. The lasers themselves were warm harmless really. It's just that they had brought back the worst memories for her. Flashes of her being 7 years old and strapped down into a cold medical table in nothing but her under clothes. Than being nuked by those high beams, as the Scientist had watched her, ignoring her screams. Cody had freaked out right there in the middle of the lab and had leaped clear out of the chair. Burning her left arm in the process, and had blacked out. 

When she had come to she was in a different room the lights were dim, and she was aware that someone was applying the tiniest amount of pressure to her shoulder. Her eyes, they felt so dam heavy she wasn't sure they were allowed to be open up just yet, let alone use her other sight. So she used her ears instead, someone was talking to her softly. The nice cool feeling of a cloth was gliding up and down her shoulders. This was new; someone was taking care of her for a change. Her mind had been so clouded that it hadn't registered yet that she should've been more alert than semi comatose. Cody once again gave into the sweet darkness.

~*~*~*~

She would wake up 5 days later only to find Jesse watching over her. He looked better than the last time she had seen him. No longer sickly like. No he was definitely up and about with more energy than a fire cracker on the fourth of July. (**That should have set off the warning signals**.) 

When she was feeling up to it, he had brought her something to eat. She hadn't remembered what it was only that she had ate it in record timing. Than the others had come in and introductions/greetings (as awkward as they were) had been properly thrown out. 

They had explained to her that her anxiety had caused her heart rate to increase to a dangerous level. Cody kept it to herself that the '_human danger level_' was as normal for her, as it was for Brennan to throw electricity. When she had panicked and jumped off the table the laser that had been treating her at the time, caught her arm burning it. Although Looking down at her arm, now flawless you wouldn't know that it had been badly burned just days before. 

She had still been tiered and not up to speed just yet, so Dr. Kane requested she stay with them for a while until she was back in shape, and they could figure out what she had been injected with, also what to do with these new bounty hunters. 

So here she was laying on her back in the middle of the floor on the dark blue rug. Staring up at the ceiling wondering where the hell she was going to go from here. 

Her memory still a bit fuzzy on the events that had taken place the few nights before. She couldn't help but feel as if she were forgetting something horribly important. Unconsciously she raised her hand to her mouth, for some reason she felt a bitter metallic taste in there, and suddenly just like that, the weird taste was gone…

~*~*~*~

Jesse had gotten up that morning feeling a little down, it was as if he had just come down off some natural high and now his head was spinning in three different directions. He gripped the sink until his knuckles were white. "It's all in your head Kilmartin." he said out loud. 

He peeled off his sweats, and t-shirt. For a moment the blond molecular swayed on his feet. Jesse was seriously thinking that if he stayed in this position any long her would phase right through the floor. 

A few minutes later standing under the cold shower he could feel his heart thundering in his rib cage at an impossible fast pace. It was beginning to hurt like hell, every beat only transformed the dull ache in his core, into a piercing stab. He shut his eyes tight willing the pain to go away. Jesse leaned against the tiles for support biting back a scream as a searing hot pain tore through his abdomen, shot out to rest of his trembling body. Paralyzing him for a few seconds. Than just like that the pain was gone, he slumped down onto the floor. Jesse raised his hand to his mouth their was a bitter taste almost metallic, looking down at his hands he notice the blood. He had bit into his tongue. 

~*~*~*~

Ok so questions Comments feel free to email me, or push the little Go button on the left hand side. Either way I want to know what you thought. 


	7. The other side or small exposure to the ...

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill don't own them (not yet anyways) *Grins*

A/N: Thanks 2 all of U wonderful people out there who reviewed GOD BLESS U!!!!!!!!!

Laily: I wish them words came easy but they don't trust me. 

Deb: That is yet to be determined. 

Brigitta: You're on the right track about the shootings!  
**JAR: Hey was this what you were talking about?**

Mom and Friends: Thanks for the encouraging words, but I so doubt Mr. King would be reading up on little old me.

Agent Jose Antonio Carter had been plowing through the old records since the moment he step foot on the new base. Gregorio was not going to like what he had found, and more than likely was going to have his head for it. They should have had Cody Madison in their hands a long time ago. The 6'2 dark haired Latino was in no mood for any more royal fuck ups. Especially when they came in the form of his partners subconscious. '_and your own._' the voice in the back of his mind taunted. 

Agent Michael Aaron Bear had been going back and forth in his mind, as to whether or not the subject should even be brought up. His mind was in turmoil as the events from the past few days played over in his mind. He had seen her for the first time in what must have been more than 11 years. He had finally seen her. 

Of course now they were on the opposite playing fields, it should not have caused him to screw up when the shots had been fired. His partner had covered his mistake up, and gave him fair warning. 

__

"You knew dam well this day would come Mickey, and you screwed up big time. Don't let it happen again." he was using their childhood nickname, Bear knew something was wrong now. They been refrained from using their names for the past 11 years, and rarely used them in private. 

"Joey man I don't know about this, I mean she's one of us, man its Cody!"

"No, don't do this now." he crouched down to his partners and life long friend's eye level. They had been in their private quarters discussing their mistakes. "She isn't part of us anymore, she's the enemy remember?" he sounded like was trying to convince himself more than the other man.

"I can't do it… we trained together man."

"We were 7 years old… look don't let anyone else hear you talk like that." he gripped the younger mans face in his hands. "This is way too important to for us to blow it now. Do you understand me?"

He looked into the other mans gray eyes, _Carter understood full well what Bear was going through; only the older man had pushed his emotions aside as far as he could. _

Getting back to the files Carter looks at each one and set the folders out in front of him. There are 5 of them each complete with pictures and profiles. "What have we got here." Bear asked as he stood by Carter's side. He gave his partner a slight nod and pointed out each member. "We've got our new assignment here. 

Another Elemental, his Electrical. Brennan Mulwray. Feline Feral, Shalimar Fox. Psionic/Tel-empath Emma Delauro, and the kid the Molecular intangible and impervious Jesse Kilmartin."

"Are you kidding me a Tel-empath?"

"Yep, she was just underneath us."

"You didn't say anything about a Tel-empath man."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Bear? You've been acting out of line ever since the Mission failed.

Anytime you want to back off this assignment just say the word." their third partners voice came in from the doorway. 

"Leave him alone Argento." Carter said not looking up from the folders on the desk.

"I said I was in 'till the end didn't I?" Bear retorted.

"Good. We better get going if we're going to finish what we started." Argento said as he departed the room.

Bear and Carter exchanged a knowing look. 

~*~*~*~

****

Genomex

Once again Mason Eckhart paced the length of the room, his agents had been disposed of and now he was beginning to get very angry. Adam Kane had yet again snatched the latest mutant who should have been an easy capture, considering that her growth spurt (so to speak) was around the corner. She would be a complete walking nightmare. On the other hand this might prove to be exactly what he had been after all a long. He pressed one of the switches on the wall. "Briggs send in her in now." A few moments later a tall dark haired woman walked in. "What have you got for me Mora?"

"The Bounty hunters are very territorial."

"And…"

"On the upside the Molecular has been severely injured." she replied "I believe we can use this to our advantage."

"And…"

"What else is there Mr. Eckhart?"

The white hair man stalked dangerously close to the Feral. "Remind me why I am keeping you alive Mora."

"You need me to retrieve the Elemental. I am the only one who knows her that well." she said this with confidence. 

This bothered Eckhart just the slightest, but it was the Elemental he wanted. He slipped his hands into his pocket and pulled out a small device. A remote, and pressed the trigger. Immediately Agent Mora was on her knees gritting her teeth against the white-hot pain that shot through her body. Elkhart released the trigger with a grim expression. "Very well do what you must to retrieve her. You're getting this once very rare last chance Mora." with this he left the feral to her own. 

"Bastard." she whispered before collapsing to the cold floor. 


	8. Mistaken words and another Strike

****

Chapter 8

****

SANCTUARY… Next day…

"Hey…" Emma walked into the wreck room to find Shalimar perched on the edge of the sofa hugging a small pillow to herself. "Are you alright?" she sat down by the feral who at the moment seemed to be out of sorts.

"Yeah." she replied than immediately took it back when Emma gave her an incredulous look. As if she were saying are-you-kidding-me? 

"Ok so I'm not exactly fine."

"You want to tell us why that is." Brennan's voice came from the hallway, he was walking towards them and took a seat across the two young women. "What is this group therapy?" Shalimar said with a tiny smile.

"More like an intervention." Brennan said ducking to avoid Emma's playful slap.

"Don't listen to him. We're just… worried about you is all." Emma said 

"Look I'm just a little out of it."

"A little out of it would be you dozing before a cat nap. Shal it isn't like you to skip out on a chance to kick some ass." Brennan said taking a seat in front of the two. "Come on what gives?"

"I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders. "I just… I'm not so sure it's safe for her to be here."

"Why not?" Emma didn't ask whom; it was obvious by now the subject of Shalimar's hesitance this past week. "Come on Shal, talk to us." Emma had felt the tension rising off from Shalimar in waves the minute Jesse and Brennan had brought Cody in. 

"Look she wasn't exactly thrilled to come with us in the first place, what if she freaks out and… I'm just saying maybe we should be a lot more careful around her."

This wasn't something new to her, helping out a new mutant letting them stay at sanctuary for a bit until they got back on their feet. But this was different the girl was an Elemental… a Thermal Elemental at that. Unconsciously she rubbed her arm, the one that had nearly gotten burned the week before. 

"We don't know anything about her… for all we know she could be a lunatic or something."

From the other side of the room Cody had heard all she needed to hear from them. So she wasn't trusted, what else was knew? Did she expect anything different this time around? It was better that she leaves now before the Feral got any more crazy ideas…

"Shal that is ridicules." Emma said.

"You weren't exactly thrilled to have me on aboard when I first came here remember?" Brennan said.

Shalimar didn't look at either mutant. 

"I may not be far off, I mean Emma you can't get a hit off of her… and…"

"Shalimar, come on what is going on with you?"

The Psionic and Elemental (Brennan) exchanged a confusing look with one another, than recognition flashed in both Emma and Brennan's eyes. Of course Shalimar was uncomfortable! Hello? Fire! New Mutant with a hell of Firepower.

The question now was what were they going to with the two? 

"Hey where's Jesse?" Shalimar asked breaking Brennan and Emma out of their silent conversation. And changing the subject in an oh so obvious way.

~*~*~*~*~

Adam sat in the laboratory his eyes glued to the computer screen, for days on end he had been trying to decode the darts that had been aimed at his latest mutant. The first one that had been found in the warehouse by Brennan was a control substance, mixed with what looked to be like a new form of a Governor. 

From the descriptions of the shooters they were from Genome X.

The second one that had got Cody in her shoulder was beginning to be broken down. Although there seemed to be a part of the dart missing. This one had been shot from the Bounty hunters. 

The substance that it had held had already been injected into Cody's system, whatever the effects were it would be making itself known real soon. 

~*~*~*~*~

Jesse was sitting in his room quietly contemplating on whether or not he was going to tell the others about his latest incident. It was bad enough that they babied him, Brennan more than the rest but if he told them about this… It'd be a definite that Adam would put him in lock down. Taking great care he walked over to the lengthy mirror and slowly lifted the front of his shirt revealing his stomach. Jesse winced at the sight of what looked like the beginning of a strange looking bruise. It was forming just below his abdomen on his left side and went down the waistband of his jeans. It was tinted blue and red. While the rest of his body was cold that one spot was heated, and it was starting to burn. There was no way he could hide this from them, especially not from Shalimar. With her feral sense she would detect something wrong with him the minute she'd laid her eyes on him.

"It's going to be hard to hide that…" he looked up into the reflection and saw Cody standing in his doorway. "Now I thought I locked that door." he said. 

"Nope, it was open I even knocked." she said still standing in the same spot. Jesse looked down at himself and yanked his shirt down in embarrassment. She was still staring at him, '_What the hell was she still staring at?_' he thought to himself.

Cody walked over standing by his side and eyed him for a second before reaching out and lifted the front of his shirt. "What are you doing…" He hadn't noticed it yet but her eyes had changed. She placed her left hand flat on the entire area of the bruise, and pressed down as gently as she could. "Relax…" she said.

Jesse cringed as he felt the burn become more intense, and it seemed to have spread. It had lasted for a few minutes, but to him it felt a lot longer. He could feel his heart beat speeding up, pounding against his ribs causing a terrible ache. Jesse was beginning to panic, afraid that what had happened to him in the shower the night before was happening again. He cried out in pain. "Stop…" he protested as he gripped her wrist but she told him to hold on a little longer. Cody pressed a kiss to his temple, and slid her right hand behind him underneath his shirt. Pausing at the small of his back, she began stroking him in a soothing manner. 

A few minutes later Jesse felt the burn simmer down to an uncomfortable heat. Cody was talking him down in a soft tone. The unbearable heat was than replaced with something cool; it ran through out his entire body. He suppressed a shudder as he leaned against her. The pounding in his heart had subsided, his eyes that had been shut tight the whole time opened up. He looked at her, Cody's normal brown eyes were Silver but not the shade of Silver that he had seen up on the roof. No this was different. He noticed that like him her breathing was heavy. The feel of her gentle strokes on his back had ceased.

Cody slowly removed her hands from his under his shirt and was a little hesitant to step back from him. Closing her eyes she willed the Silver to slide back to its place. Her heart that had been pounding a few moments ago was coming down do it's usual pace. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears was slowly decreasing. She was exhausted from the change in his thermal status. 

Jesse lifted his shirt once more to find the bruise was gone. Where it had once been was now a faint tint of pink. Barely noticeable, the pain was gone. His breathing was back to normal, as was his heartbeat. Dropping the front of his shirt he turned to find her sitting on the edge of his bed. "What… How…" he didn't even know what to ask. "Give me a sec…" she was breathless. 

Jesse sat besides her. "Are you alright."

She only gave him a slight nod before looking at him. The two sat in silence for a while before she looked at him. Her eyes were their normal dark brown. "Feeling better now?" 

Jesse couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was the one who had been out of it and was now asking if he was all right? "Yeah… How 'bout you?"

"Yeah."

"How did you? I mean… what did you do?"

"You're welcome." she snapped 'causing him to blush, and stutter an apology. Which made her feel bad about her attitude. She cut him off trying to apologize herself for her snappiness. "Look I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped at yah." 

It was a few more minutes before she spoke up again. "The same thing happened to me you know… when I first started exhibiting signs of being Elemental." she started indicating to where his bruise had been. "I had hot spots… that's what dad use to call them. The exact kind you just had."

"Hot spots?"

"When I first started with the whole heat thing, I use to get hot spots sort of like bruises only different colors. Don't know why… but when I first started learning how to control heat it would start with my body.

The only way I could relieve myself with out hurting anyone, was to sit hours on end in a pool or lake or whatever body of water that was at my disposal. Eventually I learned out to regulate my own body heat. They use to hurt like hell though, one time it had gotten so bad I accidentally hiked up the lake's temperature 10 degrees in less than 5 minutes. 

When I walked by your room I sensed the heat… I don't know how I did that, cause I've never been able to sense it before. But when I saw you standing there, and saw the bruise… I had a slight case of déjà vu." she paused for a moment her eyes still on her socks. "In laments terms… I adjusted the heat in your body. You won't hurt no more." 

"Thank you." his fingers laced with hers, Cody didn't dare look at him, she was afraid of what she would see there. She felt his fingers graze her cheek causing her to facing him, she looked up at him and found he hadn't been afraid of her. His blue eyes locked onto her dark brown's, for a fleeting second she felt as if something had passed between them. What she saw in the young mans blue eyes was something she hadn't see in a long time. It made her feel nostalgic at the same time, it scared the hell out of her. He smiled at her causing her to smile in return. She than shook her head mentally scolding herself for even thinking about where this was heading and turned to look anywhere else but him. 

"Here's where it gets confusing to me though," she continued "Unless you're an Elemental, a Thermal at that, there was no way that you could've had a 'hot spot',"

He didn't answer her right away, the guy looked like he was thinking about something. Reluctantly she let his hand drop from hers, and poked his side. "Jesse… you're not. Right? I mean you can't be…"

"No I'm a Molecular…" 

"That sounds familiar."

"I can change the density of my body, from impervious to intangible." he held out his arm and took breath, red waves slipped over his arm. Cody reached out touch the massed arm in surprise. "Rock solid."

Jesse took another breath and his arm looked as if it had disappeared. Curious she poked at his arm and found her hand had gone through. Cody frowned as a thought occurred to her. "You did that on the roof didn't you?" He let his arm go back to normal. Unfortunately she didn't give him a chance to answer. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt!" she had jumped to her feet. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know… if I had…" again he was trying to apologize to her.

"It felt like my entire body was being ripped apart!!!" she cut him off again. "How could you do that?"

"Hey if I hadn't phased us through the roof you'd be in a lab right now." he found it very irritating that she was angry with him for doing what he did every day. Help save lives. Hers in fact. 

"I told you I didn't need any help."

"Oh yeah you were doing such a good job what with all those GSA, and bounty hunters after you." his voice dripping with sarcasm. Which only furthered her unexplained anger.

"I was doing just fine on my own until you and your partner Captain lightning came in. I could have taken them down easy if you hadn't gotten in the way."

"Are you kidding me?" Jesse was now in awe as he stood in front of her, she was unbelievable, the nerve of her telling him off... She was crazy that's what she was.

Unbeknownst to the two the room temperature had been slowly increasing. The two mutants could be heard arguing down the hall where at that moment Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma were walking into Jesse's room. The three were in kind of a shock to find the two at each other's throats, and the heat coming from the room was irritating to say the least. It was a wonder they hadn't stripped down to their underwear, what with the room feeling like a hundred degrees.

"What the hell is going on?" Shalimar pulled Jesse back but the younger mutant shrugged her off.

"Another thing if I had known you were going to be such a pain in the ass, I would've left you up there on the roof." Jesse yelled. 

"Jesse what the hell are you do you think doing…" Cody cut Brennan short. "Yeah well maybe than I'd a been better off."

"Nice come back." he said with a smirk. "Gutter rat."

"Freak." she retorted with the same tone.

"Have you two totally lost it!" Emma said there was something strange about the way they was acting.

"Cody wait a minute…" this wasn't them talking and Emma knew it, she could feel another personality with them.

"Jess are you crazy?" Shalimar had tried again to pull the molecular back, but he pushed her away.

"You know what fuck you, I don't need this shit." The younger elemental turned on her heels and grabbed her bag off the floor where she had dropped it. "And I don't need you!" 

"Fine go on, I don't need you!" as they said simultaneously Cody's eyes flared up as did Jesse's and the shelve beside Cody exploded into flames, 'causing Cody to fly back wards out into the hall and slammed right into the wall. 

~*~*~*~*~

****

Across town in an old shop…

A light haired young man curse loudly his emerald eyes shot open glancing around the musty old storage room. He is dripping with perspiration and is now shaking from head to toe. He had failed, and she wasn't going to like this news at all. The molecular was stronger than he had anticipated. The girl, as hard as he had tried he couldn't even tap into her. Someone was protecting her well. This would not bode well for the others.

"Did it work?" Agent Mora's voice can be heard as she enters the musty old storage room. Her boots echoing through out the catwalk. She walks down the stars with light steps, almost airy steps. She is dressed in a dark leather coat that is skintight. Her eyes dark and ice cold as she glares at the Psionic.

"I…I… I don't know…ma… mam."

"That's not what I want to hear Mr. Javier. You told me that you were sure that you could get a hold of Jesse Kilmartin. Were you not the one filling his head with nightmares these past few weeks? Now I want to know what happened."

"I had him Mora, I did, but that girl she... Ever since she came into contact with them… Something or someone is protecting her really well and it is beginning to effect him. She has a good grip on him."

"A hold? What could she power could she possibly have over him?" she thought out loud. "I need him."

"With all do respect Mora, but I thought you wanted the girl?"

"Silly, I will get the girl when I get Mr. Kilmartin if he is so important to her than she will come to him."

She growled. "Once I have her Eckhart will be please and than maybe I can be rid of this nuisance." she indicated her Governor. "This has to go exactly as I plan it…." an evil grin comes across her face. "Change of plans!"

"Again." he mumbles unintentionally, which earns him a crack in the head from her fist. He goes down hard on the floor. Mora leans down close to his ear. "I can easily replace your sorry ass. There are other Pscionic's to chose from sweetie."

He closed his eyes preparing himself for the worst, but she just hauled him up off his feet. "Come tonight we go hunting for a mutant. Than all will be well again."


	9. Powers, Arguements and Darts

****

Disclaimer: I do not any an all characters from Mutant X, they do belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This chapter should be read with care, and probably twice!! 

No this is not a joke. Even while writing it I had to re read it several times, (silly me I had confused myself in my own writing!!! LOL.)

Ruffyan: I hope this clears things up a bit.

Britt: Glad you're enjoying this so far.

Jar: Thanks for the advice through all this madness!!!!

Shout outs: Laily, Lyza, Deb and everyone else keep those reviews coming people!

Chapter 9

"Ouch that hurts." she grumbled as Emma tried to wipe away the dirt from the open wound above Cody's left eye. "I'm sorry but if you would sit still it wouldn't hurt so much." Emma replied taking a glance at where Shalimar was tending to Jesse's sprained wrist. 

"Ok let's go over this one more time." Adam said decidedly as he motioned for Brennan to take a seat. "You two were arguing, and than the shelve exploded. How did that happen?" he glance at either wounded. 

"I don't know Adam, it just happened, I mean I can't even remember why we were arguing about." Jesse replied, as Shalimar finished wrapping his wrist. "It was the weirdest thing."

"The temperature in the room was way up there." Emma said. "And it felt like someone else was in their with them as well."

"How could you tell?" Cody asked. 

"Emma's a Tel- empathic, she can sense other people's emotions. At times she can also sense their consciousness." Adam replied.

It was than that Cody saw the images on the screen, the two darts and the codes running up and down one side. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Where did you get those?" she asked without turning away from the screen. The group exchanged looks before Adam answered. "The first one was the one that Brennan found in the alley where they first found you, this second one was the one you were shot with."

"That can't be right."

"Why not." Shalimar asked.

"Because it's not mine." She replied automatically, than cringed at her own mistake. 

"What do you mean it's not yours?" When she didn't answer furthermore the feral had grabbed her by her arms and turned her around forcefully. 

"Back off." Cody practically growled, her dark brown eyes flared up again with what looked to be like red orange flames. It was an old defense mechanism that she had been taught as a child. This caused the desired effect, and the feral indeed backed away right into Brennan. He placed a protective arm around her. 

"Cody, we're not here to hurt you." Adam began. "We just want to help you."

"You can't help me, that explosion in Jesse's room says that much."

"That wasn't your fault." Emma said taking a cautious step forward. "Someone else was provoking both you and Jesse."

"All the more reason for me to leave." she said getting off the table and walking past her, but was stopped when Jesse grabbed her arm. "Jesse get the hell off me."

"No, you're not going anywhere. If Emma is right about this other person, than this is exact reaction this person wanted from you. You walk out there and you're as good as dead."

"Like you care…" she ignored the flash of pain that came across his face, and continued. "I can't stay here, that little fire back there. Isn't the first time that's happened." she retorted trying to twist out of his grip. "Compared to the others that was a tiny flame."

"We can help you to control your abilities. Protect you from those that wish to bring you harm." Adam said "In return all we ask is for your trust in us, and help on what ever it is you know about these weapons and the people that are after you."

"No way." she retorted slipping out of Jesse's grip and walking out of the med-bay.

"What are you so afraid of?" Brennan called over his shoulder. 

"I'm not afraid of anything." 

"Cody wait…" Jesse walked out after her. 

The older elemental snorts at her remark, he remembered using that tone when he was younger. When he had first come off the streets and into the first place he could ever call home. At the time he too had been afraid to let people get close to him, but he wouldn't have ever admit it aloud. Not back then anyway. He wondered if this would be a place that she could call home as well. 

"Hey would you just wait a minute!" he called after her. 

"If I stay here it will only endanger you guys. You don't need that not now." she said not bothering to stop as she continued down the corridor. 

"What are you talking about, look you need help whether you want to admit it or not." Jesse grabbed her and spun her around to face him. "Your powers are unstable and you could hurt others as well as yourself. These guys who are after you, they're not going to stop until they have you in their hands, and than what are you going to do then huh? When your powers go awry?"

"My powers are fine!" she yelled as nearby a chair slid across the floor tumbling as its legs broke apart. He gave her a pointed look. Cody sighed, dam telekinetic powers. "Please don't run… Just trust us." Jesse had loosened her arm go but his hands slid into her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Shalimar had fallowed the two out of the lab and were a few feet away listening. The Feral was wearing a questionable expression, as she listened in on the two. She was picking up on something from the two mutants that she couldn't quite put into words. 

Cody felt like she wanted to throw the room into flames. Why did this guy have this strange effect on her, if she didn't know any better she would have thought… NO, not gonna go there. It won't happen again, not if I can help it. 

How would she know if they were reliable enough… trustworthy. 

Just because they took her in and patched her up didn't mean anything… did it? No Shalimar didn't want her here… and if those bounties were anything like the ones that had been back in the clinic than they were in a hell of a lot more trouble. They didn't need that; Mutant X didn't need any more problems, especially not her kind. She couldn't put them in any more danger than they already were in. She couldn't let history repeats it's self… **Excuses**. She told herself. Cody couldn't believe she was coming up with sorry ass excuses to leave… 

****

No, no more running, she said internally. "Ok…" Cody said after a few minutes, she looked into his eyes they had such determination, and at the same time they were pleading with her to stay. "Ok… no more running."

"Good." he replied with that same smile. 

"Alright, just stop looking at me like that." she said as the two walked back into the med-lab. 

"Like what?"

"What's the verdict?" Emma asked as soon as they stepped into the room. 

"I'll stay for as long as I need to." Cody said. "Than I'm out."

"Good." Adam said. "Now, if you're up to it what can you tell us about these?" he indicated towards the screen with the darts.

"Give me a minute." Cody told the older man, before departing the med-lab. A few minutes later she came back with something in her hands. It was a gold disk. "May I?" she looked at Adam.

"By all means." he moved away from the computer terminal, she sat on the wooden stool.

"I'm assuming they way you knew about me was by scanning old records." she said inserting the disk and typing up a series of commands. She knew that this was a big risk, but she had to try.

"How'd you know." Emma asked.

"It's the only way anyone would know about me. My uncle before he died made sure those were there were no records of me. The rehabilitation programs were the only one he missed. Those darts you found, they were designed to kill you from the inside out with your own abilities. Not control, as you would assume. Control devices were different, they were these annoyingly tiny, things almost invisible to the naked eye." her eyes were still on the screen, the images changed so that now you could see a variety of darts, in different shapes and sizes.

"If you don't me asking how did you wind up there?" Adam asked as the others begun to take seats around the room. 

"A trusted member of my family turned me in." she replied rather bitterly. "I was in that hell hole for more than a year, and less than 24 months, with kids my age maybe a little older… all with certain abilities, but now that I think about it. Most of them were like me and…" she seemed to be away in thought.

"Elementals?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, and Molecular's…" Cody shook herself awake. "Anyways, everyday kids were brought in put through a series of test. You past you live… in hell that is." 

"If you failed?"

"You were sent into the field." she replied with a bit of sadness. Emma and Shalimar glanced at one another knowing the full meaning of those words. Unfortunately the guys didn't, Emma couldn't stop the question that came out from Brennan. "What's so bad about the field?"

Cody didn't reply right away she seemed to be lost in thought as she narrowed the images down to two darts. "You never came back alive." she finally said. 

"I'm sorry."

Emma could just get a bit of emotion from Cody, although it was hard to define it, there was still something preventing her from getting inside of the young Elemental. It was the first time in a long time that she wasn't able to feel something from someone. She had to rely on something that came relatively easy to others. Trust. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, no far from it. 

"Here we go." Cody's words broke through to everyone. The images were now clear as everyone gathered around the screen. The dart that had been shot at her was small narrow and silver that seemed to be missing a piece. The second one she had to enhance the image, it was way smaller than the first one and transparent.

"The small one is a control device, one of many, the second one you said was shot at me… but this can't be what they shot me with." she said mumbling to herself. 

"Well that's what Jess pulled out of your shoulder." Brennan said.

"It doesn't make sense." she retorted.

"Again why not?"

"Because it wasn't designed for me!" she snapped at him. Sighing she ran a hand through her dark hair. 

"Look I was in that program for a long time, enough to know that you don't hit an Elemental with Atomic shot unless you intend on controlling them."

"Is that why you want to leave? You're afraid that's what you got shot with?" Emma asked

"But I didn't get shot with it!"

"Ok lost here." Brennan said. 

"I got hit with an Ability inducers." she indicated towards the silver dart. It was like she had gone into a panic state. 

"What is that?" Shalimar asked.

"Each kid had certain power alright, and when ever the good doctors were set on getting rid of you they took your genetic code placed it with a sort of biological detonator. Along with a control subtle substance if you got shot with it, it was only a matter of hours before you got burned out by your own powers. Now this…" she indicates towards the dart she got shot with. "Is what hit me, breaking down the substances inside, there is nothing in there that indicates it was for me." 

"If it wasn't intended for you, than who was it for?" Jesse asked. 

"I don't know…"

"So than you're safe right." Brennan said. "I mean you didn't get hit with that control device so, what's there to worry about?" 

Cody turned to face them fear evident on her face. "What is it?" Jesse asked her.

"I got hit with someone else's DNA, that's what the Ability inducers are made of got it. This one was designed for someone else but since I go hit… I don't know the side effects, and I am pretty sure they haven't showed up on the scan you took on me, my first day here." she said directed to Adam.

"You're right, there was nothing in the first scan. We can take another scan, if you're willing." He said remembering what had happened the first time he tried to scan her. He was afraid for her reaction towards the beams. 

"I don't know, I mean I'm not entirely ok with those… things."

"You get hit by darts and dodge bullets but you're afraid of a little scan?" Brennan said not taking notice of the hurt look in her eyes. Emma glared at him. "What'd I say?"

"Anybody ever tell you you've got a knack for words." Cody said.

"It will only take a few seconds." Adam assured her.

"And if I freak?"

"We'll be right here." Jesse said.

A few minutes later Cody was lying on the chair with her heart pounding away in her ribs. She was trying hard to push away at the bad memories, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her it was going to go bad. She shut her eyes tight against the light of the warm beams going over her, she tried to will the nauseas feeling rising within her tight stomach, to go away. It was no help at all, fingers dug into the edge of the chair until she was practically ripping into the leather. Breathing was anything but easy here, it was hard finding away to let the air into her lungs. Painful was the wrong word for it. It felt as if her lungs were on fire and she could feel the flames tearing at her throat. 

"Adam get her out of there." Jesse said abruptly noticing the change before the others.

"Jesse just calm down now, she's doing fine." Adam replied.

"No she's not fine." Jesse's voice was rising, partly with fear that she would leap off the chair again.

Adam and Emma were looking at the monitors when Emma noticed the spike in the girls' heartbeat, and the temperature change in the room. "Oh my god, Adam look at this her body temperature just shot up more than 20 degrees."

"Adam I really think you should listen to Jess on this one." Shalimar said as her eyes shifted into feral mode.

The heat in the room as well as outside of it had grown to a tropic state. "Something's wrong."

Cody could feel herself slowly coming apart from the chair, almost as if every part of her were being pulled away from her very core at the same time. 

"Is she…" Shalimar stared at the younger elemental. 

"No…" Emma said glancing up from the monitor.

"She can't be…" Brennan's mouth hung open.

"Adam she's phasing!" Jesse yelled before running past the others and into the room.

"Jess!" Brennan shouted.

"Jesse wait a minute!" 

Shalimar and Brennan came out of their shock state and grabbed the molecular holding him back. "No!" Jesse yelled struggling against the two. 

Cody let out an ear piercing scream as her entire body dispersed right before their very eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Broken Ties

****

Chapter 10

****

ROCKFORD ISLANDS…

It was cold for him, horribly cold. It seemed like no matter what he did there was nothing he could do to make himself warmer. Darkness consumed the entire the cell that he had been placed in, his eyes hurt from trying to constantly adjust to the various levels of lighting they had put the room through day to day. His entire body was numb and he could no longer feel the pain that had been the result of various testing. 

The days had been lost to him as well, and time ha! What time? There was no way of indicating whether it was day or night. Only that every few hours the tiny door would open and they would shove a plate into the cell. Although judging by the small movement inside his stomach, they hadn't given him anything for a while now. He rubbed his bare feet on the ground, still cold and hard. He wish to god that he could fall asleep, anything to take him away from this god forsaken place. He could still smell the blood that caked the soles of his feet, as well as his arms. His fingers skimmed over his bare stomach down to his abs where he could feel the many bruises and open wounds that were desperately trying to heal themselves. The emptiness was threatening to overwhelm him, drown him.

Why the hell had he bothered to get out of work that day was beyond him. But he wished with all his broken heart that he had gone with her, maybe he could have warned the others… warn her.

It was too late now though. He had no idea as to whether or not that she was safe, as she had mentioned weeks ago. He was terrified that she had gotten caught. As bad as things had gotten for him he prayed that she was alive somewhere out there. Fighting the demons within that would soon surface.

Outside the cell is a large white room; there is a two-way mirror that lets the doctors see into the cell. The young man can be seen cowering in the corner. On this side of the room are several computer consoles 

monitoring his vitals, as well as other things.

One woman stands out in dark clothing, Agent Mora with a sadistic grin on her face, eyes cold as the first winters snow. Standing besides her timidly is Mr. Javier, dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. "How is our new captive handling his treatments?" she asked the middle-aged doctor to her left.

"Extremely well Ms. Mora considering his conditions."

"Good, nicely done. Now leave me to him I would like to have a talk to our new bait." 

"Yes Mm."

A portion of the plane white wall shimmers and there is now a door in place. It opens letting in the light to the dingy cell. We can see that there are a few blankets on the far side, a low bench, and a small basketball. 

(Their idea of entertainment). The figure cowering in the corner now shifts, tensing up in a tight ball. 

"Well, well, well looks like all that running did you no good." she says crouching down to his level, but never more than a few feet away from him. "Oh come now how is that any way to greet an old friend?"

The young man uncurls himself and looks at her for the first time. "Good boy, now how about we play a little game. It's relatively easy. All you have to do is be as honest as you can. Ok?"

He shifted further into the corner away from the bright yellow light that had spilled into the other side of the room. "I'll take that as a yes. So first off tell me why did you run from my people?"

"Guns…" his voice was horse from hours of screaming.

"Excuse me?"

"They had… guns."

"Alright. How did you get out of my security?"

"Waited… guards… shift change."

"Simple."

"Now about your friend, she has been quite difficult for my people to find. Why is that?"

"Doesn't… like… new people."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No… no."

"Do you know that right now she is in the hands of the most disassociate people I've ever known. She's not doing so well either kiddo. She's dying."

"It's… a lie."

"Oh now why would I do that to you? You've obviously been through enough these past few weeks."

A few weeks? Weeks he thinks it's only been a few weeks? Felt like a hell of a lot longer than that. 

"So where do you suppose her location is? You do know that if we don't get to her, she's going to dye."

"Already… dying… wouldn't matter."

"Well than would it matter if I told you her near and dear friends was awfully sick as well."

"Don't know em'… wouldn't care."

"How about if we ask your pretty blond friend, she if she cares."

The meek young man lunged at her or at least tried to the poor guy wound up face down on the floor. He groaned as the pain came back at a ten fold. "Young man, do not fuck with me today. Now tell me Cody Madison's location, and you will be set free."

"Can't help… don't know…" he says between gasp of breathes. 

"Fine than, I will see you later on." she growls and walks out of the room, but not before grabbing his arm and digging her nails into the open wounds. He bites back a scream knowing that if he lets it out, it would only make the pain worse. 

"You're a strong one kid. But so am I." she says dropping him and walking out of the room. 

Mora walks over to the sink and turns the water on full blast. "I have been injecting him everyday this week for two hours each day. Why isn't he being infected?" she asked calmly to the doctors.

"His DNA seems to prevent him from accepting the venom at the rate you inject him. It is however slowing his immune system down."

"Good. Javier, results please."

"He was telling the truth the whole time."

Mora turns to the light hair pscionic. "Well give him a little more time, we'll up the ante and get in contact. Tell little Ms. Madison about her little friend. See how cooperative she is than."

~*~*~*~

****

Sanctuary…

The sound of a machine beeping away echoes through out the entire med-lab, this and the sound of light breathing are the only things that can be heard. Cody Madison is laying on one of the medical beds, dressed in black Lycra shorts, a black tank top. Eyes closed, hands on her sides. To the casual observer she is merely sleeping, to those who had seen witnessed the phasing event know better. Sitting besides her is the dark haired mutant watching her silently, waiting for any sign of consciousness. He's been sitting there for the past two weeks, on and off again. Occasionally trading shifts with the other members of his make shift family, Shalimar, Emma, and Adam. 

There implanted at the base of her neck was a sub-dermal governor. Brennan stares at the god awful object that had been injected into her, he wouldn't wish it on any mutant, but it had been placed there for her safety as well as there's. 

Two weeks ago she had been sitting in the chair being scanned, all of a sudden she had begin to change, and phase before their very eyes. At the same time flames had leaked out of her fingers. Each time she became solid flames would drip from her fingers and onto the lab floor. The flames would have consumed most of the lab had it not been for Adam's quick thinking. They had put out the fire and tried to get her to a stable form. That proved to be difficult because the closer anyone came to her the more she faded. Until 

Brennan had to shield her in an electrical energy field, and that was not even close to as nice as it sounds. 

Than Adam tagged her so to speak, she started convulsing and everything in the lab seemed to have levitated, talk about buggin' out. Emma tried to get her to calm down, some how that too had failed especially when she tried to manipulate the girls' emotions to make her calm. It backfired horribly it was like watching a basket ball bounce off the back board and beaming you in the head, Emma's emotions being the basket ball of course. Poor girl was knocked unconscious for hours. 

Brennan looked across the room at the other sleeping form in the room, all curled up on the cot. Jesse. 

No, he hadn't been injured in any way shape or form… well unless you count his heart. The kid had never left her side through out it all. Never left the room unless it was absolutely necessary, he hadn't eaten the first three days. Shalimar even threatened him, after hours of arguing she had given in and just brought him a sandwich that had been barely touched. He was hurting big time, and none of them could figure out why… 

Well that's not the total truth. Brennan suspected Jesse felt guilty, whether it was because of the fight Jesse had had with Cody before this whole mess or because they had found out hours after she had been sedated that it had been Jesse's own DNA that caused her current state of being. The Ability Inducers as she had called it, had been meant for someone else all right, they had been meant for Jesse. Up on the roof they had been aiming for the kid the whole time. Just so happened that they had missed and gotten her instead. 

For two weeks the Molecular had never once left her side. Even when the others assured him that he would be the first they came to, when she awakens. He didn't budge, so they opted for letting him sleep in the same room. 

All this had happened two weeks ago, and there had been no sign of the bounty hunters or the GSA agents. It was extremely quite and it bugged the hell out of Brennan. Light footsteps make him look up from his seat; Shalimar had walked in still in her sleepwear. She gave him a tiny smile and stood over Jesse; leaning over him she planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled the covers over him. Shalimar than made her way over to Brennan. "Any change?" she whispered so as not to wake the younger mutant.

"Nothing."

"This is not good."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Adam say's he found a way to separate alienate the foreign DNA from her system."

"Oh yeah."

"He's working on the serum as we speak."

"Thank god took him long enough."

"Yeah well you know Adam, no sleep for the good doctor." she glanced over at Jesse. "What about him?"

"Come on Shal, you know he hasn't made a move all day. He just sits there or sleeps."

"I wish there was something we could do for him, I hate not being able to…"

"I know, me too."

****

~*~*~*~

****

Roswell, New Mexico Crash down diner 9pm same night… 

"I just can't believe he would take off like that, it isn't like him." The 20 something year old brunette said as she put the last of the dishes away. Her bright green uniform standing out in the dimly lit diner. 

"Come one he did say he needed a vacation, so what if he just packed up and left?" Her blond friend replied as a matter of fact. "Besides its not like he hasn't done it before."

"Evening ladies." the light haired young man said as he entered the diner.

"Hey Kyle."

"Liz, Maria. What's the topic for tonight?"

"Oh only the third or fourth disappearances of our lonely friend."

"Aw yes he left a letter for yah Liz." Kyle pulled out an envelope.

"Wow how generous of him. Sure it isn't for Maria."

"It's addressed to all of us, but mainly to you."

"We should wait for the others to arrive, two birds one stone and all." Liz said eying the envelope, than placed it on underneath the counter. "Alright, but Is said she was going to be a little late, Jesse's on some kick about being worried." Kyle took a seat at the counter.

"Oh yeah what about?" Maria called over her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen with a large tray of dishes. 

"Not too sure but they said it was something important enough for Jesse to drive back down here from Boston. Isabelle said something really shook him up."

Liz glanced at Maria. "Did he say about what?"

"No, said he wanted to wait until everyone was together."

"Hope everything is alright." Liz said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Mutant X or Roswell they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. By the way can anybody tell me the date that the episode known as 'A Breed Apart' originally aired? Does anyone out there know? If so please e-mail me or put it in the review.

Questions comments you know the drill, e-mail or press dat pretty little go button there on the left!


	11. What Jesse wants

****

Disclaimer: I don not own any and all characters from Mutant X they belong to Tribune Entertainment.

I do however own my own made up characters and wacky locations.

I was watching Wishmaster 4 the other night (totally for VW, shame he was killed) and the fallowing break is the result of it. This is my first time writing a scene like this so please if your going to flame me, be tasteful and critical oh yeah and kind!!!! 

Look Brigi another chapter!!!!

Chapter 11 

Of course there was darkness, why wouldn't there be darkness. She was of course confused as to what the beeping sound was, and where it was coming from. Curious as to how she could stop the annoying sound from continuing, something else caught her attention. The unbelievably loud beating of someone's heart, tough to tell if it was her own. Which if you think about it sounds really stupid, who else's heartbeat would she be hearing? Skin brushing against her own, desperately she wanted to respond but found she couldn't move. She was highly aware that she wasn't there by herself, there were others. Small soothing sounds beckoning her. Caressing her mind…

~*~*~*~*~

Jesse tossed in his sleep as images rained into his mind, chaos, fear, confusion. Heat bombarded every part of his body, causing him to toss aside the blanket that had been so lovingly placed on him. Mass amounts of strange colors filled his blurred vision, each color making the heat more intense. Dark Red, Astro-blue, purple, red-orange, crimson, a haze of blood red each pushing him further back into his mind. Screams drowned out any coherent sound, his chest tightened up and a slow searing burn began to spread through out his lungs, until he could no longer breathe. He was drowning in something that had been after him since the day he discovered it… his powers.

Jesse bolted upright on the small cot taking deeps gasp of breaths. His entire frame was dripping with sweat causing his clothes to cling to his body like a second skin. Despite the heat in the room he was shaking all over, the cold tingling feeling was creeping down his spine like claws touching each individual vertebra. "Bad dream?" a soft voice says. Jesse looked up his eyes wide with shock, there sitting at the edge of the cot was Cody. "What's the matter?"

"You're…" he was at a loss for words, as she crawled over to him and swung her leg over the side.

"I'm what?" she asked innocently as she settled down straddling his lap. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah… it's uh… just… I thought…"

"Can't even finish a complete thought can yah? That's ok, cause I don't plan on talking…"

The obviously stunned Molecular could only nod his head. "Good." She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. Jesse was paralyzed by the kiss; it was the only way to describe his reaction. His heart was beating at an unbelievable fast rate he thought it was going to explode. Cody pulled back a grin on her face that made her seem almost feral like. His hands were gripped at her waist in an almost predatory way as she rose in front of him to remove the Lycra shorts. "Is this what you wanted Jesse?" she asked pushing him back down onto the cot, it was than he realized that he'd been stripped from the waist down. He balanced himself up on his arms. "What… wait… I… how…"

"Don't fight me Jesse," she whispered against his lips kissing him, Jesse returned the kiss making it longer and deeper as her tongue slid against his teeth asking for entrance. Jesse couldn't hold himself back as he felt her tongue push into his mouth massaging his own. Moaning as her hands slid down his body bringing him to life in places he never thought possible, he couldn't believe this was happening to him. In the middle of the med-bay no less. His hands slid up her body resting on the small of her back, fingers sliding under her top around her front side cupping her breast. Giving them a slight squeeze. He smiled as he hears her gasp softly. 

This had to be a dream or something, right? Geez he had wanted this to happen with her… but… not like this. Not here. Something was wrong here, and deep down inside he knew it. He had to stop; too bad his body didn't exactly feel the same.

"You can't fight me Jess, let her go."

Alarms exploded inside his mind. '_What the hell did she just say?_' Jesse's eyes shot open and his pulled his hands from underneath her black top. "What's wrong?" she asked bewildered that he had broke their kiss, amongst other things. 

His blue eyes seemed to be searching within her own brown eyes, for what, she had no idea. But what he found there was terrified him down to his soul. He shoved her away from himself, jumped up off the cot, and yanked on his jeans. "Jesse what's wrong?" she continued as she wrapped the blanket around her lower half.

"Who are you?" he demanded zipping and fastening his jeans. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jesse look at me, it's Cody. What the hell is the matter with you?" she pleaded standing up and walking closer to him, Jesse wasn't having it he backed up away from her. "I'm gonna ask you again than I won't be so nice about it. Who the hell are you?"

"I told you…" The girl sighed heavily and shook her head; the long dark brown curly hair changed immediately shorting to a dark gold bob. Dark brown eyes changed to a piercing gray, she dropped the blanket and he found her body had changed as well. Slightly taller, clothes formed around her, 

"Jesse I'm sorry."

"Who the hell are you, and what the fuck did you think you were doing."

"I had to do it, for your sake."

"What."

"My name is Sari Javier. I was sent here to distract you."

"Distract me? Distract me from what?"

"From her." she nods to his left and there on the medical bed was Cody still laying perfectly still, still sleeping. Sari walked towards the dark haired Elemental, but Jesse blocked her path. "Don't you touch her."

"That is exactly what is going to get you both killed. Jesse you can't protect her, just as she can't protect you. It's no longer possible."

"What do you mean protect me?" he demanded as he once again blocked Sari from going anywhere near Cody. Sari gave up and stood a few feet away from the two. "You know I envy her." there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "She has the love, and protection of a man who doesn't even know her. She's been knocked down so many times and yet here she stands…strong as ever. I came to do a job, seeing as I failed I guess I can help you out."

"Excuse me…"

"Look there are dangerous people after her, and for some reason you as well."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The people who caused the two of you to be sick…"

"I'm not sick…"

"You will be, they were hired by others who have it in for you dad."

"That's bull." he retorted.

"Believe what you want Jesse, those bounty hunters that are after her, were once after you." she looked down at the sleeping form. "They don't like that she can deflect even the most powerful Pscionics, why do you think those nightmare were sent to you? The two of you share this link in…"

"Our dreams."

"Yeah it's real special Jesse, and they want to know why. They want to know how a regular Molecular broke through this powerful mental shield that she has had since the day she was born. Mason Eckhart wants her, those Bounty's want her."

"We'll protect her. Brennan and Emma, Shal and Adam…"

"You're not listening to me!"

"Why should I, I mean a minute ago you were seducing me and…"

"Yeah well I didn't hear any complaints." she retorted.

"I thought you were her." his voice a bit calmer.

"Lucky her." she said turning her back on him and began walking away.

"Hey wait…"

"What."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not, I'm helping her, and before you ask, it's because whether she knows it or not she once helped me out." 


	12. Conversations and Sari Javier

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters from Mutant X, they belong to Tribune entertainment. I do however own my own characters and made up locations.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, the beginning of this chapter starts out in Cody's dream world, the one where she first met Jesse. You might remember that from chapter 3... Onward with the story!

One more thing _words between these are telepathic thoughts_****

Chapter 12:

__

"Distract me? Distract me from what?"

"From her." she nods to his left and there on the medical bed was Cody still laying perfectly still, still sleeping. Sari walked towards the dark haired Elemental, but Jesse blocked her path. "Don't you touch her."

"That is exactly what is going to get you both killed. Jesse you can't protect her, just as she can't protect you. It's no longer possible."

****

Cody watched the bits and pieces of the scene unfold beyond the dark cloud, tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"Believe what you want Jesse, those bounty hunters that are after her, were once after you." she looked down at the sleeping form. "They don't like that she can deflect even the most powerful Pscionics, why do you think those nightmare were sent to you? The two of you share this link in…"

"Our dreams."

"Yeah it's real special Jesse, and they want to know why. They want to know how a regular Molecular broke through this powerful mental shield that she has had since the day she was born. Mason Eckhart wants her, those Bounty's want her."

****

"I don't want to see anymore gramps." she said turning away from the dark clouds, she held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Doc, listen to me."

"Is what she say's true, I can't protect him?" she turned to the man that stands before her dressed in a dark red shirt and jeans. In his mid twenties dark hair cut short. "Not in your current state no."

"And what is my current state?"

"Doc, you're in a coma of sorts."

"What happened to me gramps?"

"You got his with an Ability inducers that were meant for Jesse. Your DNA fused with what little DNA strands that belonged with his, and you began to suffer from the inducers. His powers are what happened to you. You literally 'phased' nearly out of existence, if it hadn't been for Brennan you wouldn't be here."

"It's killing me isn't it?" she looked onto another dark cloud it belonged to her.

"No, Dr. Kane is working on a way to cure you."

"A billion scientist in over 30 years couldn't come up with a cure for this AI, what makes you put out faith in one who caused my mutation in the first place?"

"Because he also saved your life Doc."

"How?"

"When you were sick, you were only three at the time but…"

"The clinic in Minnesota. Gramps I would rather be dead than be in anymore pain, physical and others wise," she indicated towards the dark clouds. 

"Doc…I won't let that happen, and neither will Mutant X."

"I can't let him get sick gramps, I can not let what happened to Dodge happen to Jesse."

"Jesse will be fine Doc." he reassures his grand daughter. Placing both hands on her shoulders. "You gotta work on getting better yourself first, and working on how to control your abilities so that you can help them out with what's to come."

"I want to help..."

"Good, that's good." he says calmly.

"But not if it's going to cost them their lives."

"Doc…"

"Gramps I can't let anyone else get hurt over this, over me."

"These people can and will help you, whether you like it or not. They will stick by you because they care."

"They don't want me there…"

"Lying to yourself now?"

"Come on gramps…"

"You know that deep down inside they care about you. They've been watching over you for a while now. Especially the Kilmartin kid." he said watching as she slumped down on one of the clouds. "You can't honestly tell me that you want to leave them, now can you?"

"No… but I can't let them get hurt."

"They know what they're doing Doc."

"Famous words… alright. I'll stay and help."

"I knew you'd make the right decision."

"I love you Gramps."

"I love you too Doc." he says pulling her into a warm embrace. 

"So when the heck do I wake up already?"

~*~*~*~

****

ROCKFORD ISLANDS…

Sari Javier's piercing gray eyes shot open, glancing around the room she found her uncle sitting in the corner watching her. Mr. Javier, the light haired man in his mid twenties walked over to her and wiped away the blood that had slid down from her nose. _I am so sorry Tio I thought I had him._ She path to her uncle. Tears slid down her face.

_It's all right Sari, you did the best you could._

_What will Agent Mora do to us now?_

_I don't know…_

_How is Michael? Is he doing all right?_

_He is doing the best he can for a person who's been through so much._ _Interrogations._

_Tio, does she know **what** Michael is?_

_No, I've managed to cloak his abilities as best I could for now._ He replied helping her off the chair. _Lets get you down from here and get you cleaned up._

_I don't want to hurt anyone else. It's not right that we're helping her take two innocent people down._

_I know sweetie, I've tried to help them as well…_

By filling his head with nightmares? Yeah real helpful. 

The two of them walked down the white corridor into a bathroom, where he helped her get cleaned up.

She pulled herself up onto the bathroom counter, and removed her grimy socks.

****

_It was the only way I could get the message across with out Mora being suspicious of us._

_It's wrong…_****

_Don't I know it._

_Tio…_

_I've already sent word to Michael's friends in the form of a letter only Mr. Ramirez can read._

_An encrypted letter, smart_ Javier says. _Let's just hope that we killed two birds with one stone. That Cody is a strong one, as is Michael and Jesse. If anyone can pull through this they can…_

_But they can't protect her for much longer can they…_ she shrugs her shoulders while unintentionally pathing this thought.

_Is that what you told the Kilmartin kid?_ He stops, and grabbed her arm tightly, and stares at her with something of impatient. _Sari… Seraphim! Tell me you didn't!_

_I did… I'm sorry I was only thinking of us!_ She turns to face her now angered uncle. _If Agent Mora gets what she wants than, we can leave and take Michael with us._

_That was a very stupid thing to do Sari. If Cody saw any of that… Sari you've just caused more damage than you think._

"What?" she said aloud. _Tio, How is it one girl can cause so much to happen?_

_I told you, her abilities extend far beyond any normal mutant; they even surpass the four at Mutant X. If Mason or the Bounty's gets their hands on her, with her powers it can be disastrous. Not even Mutant X will be able to stop her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ok people I will try and post the other part of this chapter sometime this week, thought I'd give yah just a little taste. LOL. As always questions comments? E-mail me!!!! Now go ahead press da little button and leave some words!


	13. Conversations 2

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Mutant X characters!

Tigressong: What are you talking about trouble? Who's causing trouble? *looks around all innocent*

Laily: Cody I think has begun writing herself!!!!

Brigi: Glad you lovin' this, so am I.

Ruffyan: Yes Jesse did almost get lucky… hm… maybe next time if I'm in a good mood he will. 

Water-Soter: Hope this helps you out much.

Deb: Circles eh? Yeah well this should make yah spin faster!

A/N: This is the second part to chapter twelve.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sanctuary labs…

"How's it going with the DNA separation?" Emma asked as she walked into the laboratory, but was greeted by small explosion fallowed by an aggravated Adam cursing under his breath. 

"Not good I take it?"

"Not as good as one would hope." Adam said. "It seems that in the two weeks that she has been in that Ability induced sleep, Jesse's mutant DNA has slightly fused with hers."

"How slight are we talking?" 

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well than how long will that last? I mean it can't be permanent right?"

"I'm not sure, it could be anywhere ranging from weeks, months to years."

"Adam, I don't think she has that much time."

"Emma, you sensed something from her?"

"Not from her, from Jesse."

"What do you mean?"

"In the room before they were arguing, I got a hit off Jesse from all way in the main living room. It was like someone else was there…"

"We know that."

"No, Adam you don't understand… it's like Cody was with him, mentally, and vice versa."

"They were in each others minds?"

"It's like when I mind merge with someone, to see inside them. If another telepath or tel empath were to try and go into that persons mind while I was there, my presence would be felt, and they would be able to go into my mind as well. Does that make sense?"

"Slight sense…"

She smiled shaking her head Emma knew better than try to extend on her thoughts. It would only confused her even more. "Well I felt her presence in his mind, only I couldn't get anywhere near her, something's been blocking me from getting an accurate read into her mind."

"Another Telepath?"

"No, no she has this thick mental wall that's impossible for anyone to get through. I don't think even the most powerful Pscionic could break through… and… I don't even think she's aware of the mental wall or the fact that her and Jesse are connected." Emma let this information sink into the older man's mind before continuing. "That's probably why they were using Jesse to get to her."

"It would make sense, if he was the only one who could break through her the mental wall, which means GSA can't control her..." Adam said

"With out Jesse." Emma finished with this line of thought. 

"Question is who's the Psiconic that is trying to get to her, and how do they know about Jesse." 

"Just what we needed more enemies." she sighed as she began to help him clean the up the mess.

"Adam is there something you're not telling us?"

'_Why did she have to be so dam inquisitive?_' Adam thought to himself. 

"You're projecting pretty loudly." she said in an apologetic sort of way. 

"I wanted to wait until I was sure, absolutely sure." he replied

"Sure about what?" Brennan asked walking into the room, he'd been listening in on the whole thing.

"Where's Shalimar?" Adam asked.

"Watching over our Pyro, what's going on?"

"You two take a seat." he says turning on the second monitor. 

"We're not going to like this are we?" Emma said as her Brennan took their seats in front of their leader. Who at the moment seemed to be in distressed. "Adam?"

"About a week before Cody's arrival, before I sent you guys out after her the first time there was a disappearances of a small family of Pscionics. Very Powerful, now at the time it was said that they went into hiding, I no longer think this is the case."

"What does this have to do with Cody or Jesse?" Brennan asked leaning against the metallic table.

"Everything, well… if my sources are correct than…"

"Than those missing Pscionics could be the ones trying to get inside the head of our Pyro." Emma said as she used Brennan's term for their fallen mutant.

"Exactly." Adam agreed.

"Do we have a location for these Pscionics?" Shalimar said joining the 3, who gave her a questionable look. "Jesse woke up, he's watching her."

"Last known location was just South of New-Burns street." Adam replied as the screen lit up with the results. "All the information you will need in now down loading into the Audi."

"Look's like we're going hunting for new blood." Shalimar said.

"I'm gonna stay here relieve Jess in an hour or two, see if I can 'convince' him to do something other than worry." Emma said, as the two older mutants gave her a slight nod. "Yeah good luck with that." Shalimar said her words were meant to be sarcastic but came out more with worry than anything else. 

"Guys be careful, it might be nothing but you never know." Adam said.

"Don't worry about us, just keep working on the anit-dote for our new kid." Brennan said walking away with Shalimar fallowing behind. Brennan's words left Emma and Adam exchanging small smiles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	14. Uncertainty

****

CHAPTER 13:

Rockford Islands…

Sari Javier had waited until she was sure that agent Mora was out of the building before sneaking into the large white room. Doctor Anna Grey looked up from her consol, not at all in shock or anger. Sari had been in here once or twice in the few weeks that they had been here. Anna didn't mind at all, she was one of the few people here who tried to help the three mutants out. 

Sari tried to reach out with her abilities, made a feel for the one person she cared for in the entire universe. She cringed at the chaotic vibe that hit her, it was frightening and it made her sick to her stomach. "Oh Michael…" she walked over to where the entrance would be and placed her hand on the space where the door would be. Concentrating hard enough she waited until it shimmered to visibility. The door opened up and she walked into the dingy cell room.

The figure in the corner of the room didn't move so she continued into the room slowly and sat down on the bench, waited patiently. Sari closed her eyes and reached out telepathically, purposely sending him a warning as to not scare him. _Michael, it's ok. It's Sari._

Despite the mental warning the young man jumped at the voice in his head, he began to tremble but stopped when he felt the soft voice caressing his mind once again. _Sari?_

Sari smiled at the timid voice that she had been longing to hear from. Agent Mora had made it doubly hard for Sari to communicate with any one but her uncle, and those chosen victims. Tears formed in her eyes, Michael sounded so weak. Mora had made dam sure he was immobilized, cut off from everything in the world that he held so near his heart. _I have… to leave… if she… finds out…. I am…_

_Michael, it's all right Tio made sure you were cloaked so that no one can find out. You're safe._

_Not safe…. She wants…_

_Everything will be all right… I'll be right back._ Sari got up and walked out of the room, returning shortly with a first aid kit, and a bowl of warm water. Michael jumped at the feel of the hands brushing against his bruised skin.

_It's ok… it's just me._

Michael's body shifted so that his upper body lies across her lap. Sari let her arms fall around him she cradled him, than dipped the rag into the bowl, and began to clean him up. Beginning with his face, she carefully wiped away all the grim. When she was done with his face she carefully began cleaning the open wounds across his chest.

_It's all right… Michael I…it's all right._ She reassured him applying the ointment as gently as she could. There wasn't any need to make Michael any more upset than he already was. Telling him what she had done… she had lied to Jesse about the involvement of his father, about being not being able to protect the girl… lying to the only person who could have probably helped them out, might've cost them a much longer imprisonment. Nearly giving Cody to Agent Mora. No Michael was better off not knowing. It was a good thing Jesse was smarter than he looked. She just hoped that the mutant would remember her Uncles warnings. Sari wasn't too sure the nightmares had been a good idea, but her uncle had assured her it was the only way to get their warnings through to Mutant X.

~*~*~*~

****

Hours later… New burn streets, nearing Acers house.

"You know you could slow down a bit, we don't need to have another one of us in a coma." Shalimar said her hands gripping the handles on the passenger side of the speeding Audi. This was one of the only signs revealing that the Elementals chaotic driving was getting to her. 

"Yeah well this is our only lead in days and I've got the feeling that we're not alone in this."

"What's that suppose to… Brennan watch out!" she yelled out as something ran out in the middle of the street. Brennan slammed onto the brakes jerking the steering wheel to the left causing the Silver Audi spin a complete 180, coming to a slamming halt inches away from the sidewalk. The driver and the passenger were tossed about in the car, held down securely by their seat belts. 

After several long minutes of silence the two came out of their shock. "Aw fuck, what the hell was that?" Brennan groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Shal…" he noticed she wasn't moving. "Shalimar." 

"What?" she retorted in anger turning towards him as her eyes flashed yellow. "Are you alright?" concern evident in his voice as he undid his seat belt and leaned over checking her for any injuries. 

"I'm fine," she said in a much calmer tone, although her insides where going into overdrive with Brennan being inches away from her own body. His fingers skimming across her skin gently, the man's scent was drawing out images in her mind that at the moment were not appropriate. Granted he was only checking to see if she was hurt, but still she found herself fighting own feline instincts and stayed right where she was. "You're alright." he sighed with relief.

"I could've told you that." she said her eyes catching his brown ones. "Next time I drive," she grumbled, the Elemental smiled nervously. "Yeah sure thing…" glancing around his smile broke into a full on grin. "Hey, we're here." 

"It's a miracle we're still alive." she continued to mumble as the two got out of the car slowly and looked at the abandoned house. It was two story's high with a wrap around porch. The peeling of the awful blue paint said that the house was more than a few years old. The bushes surrounding the house were over grown, and in dire need of fixing. 

"You wanna talk about your driving skills, Ms. Put a dent in the helix every other week."

"I believe that title is right fully yours Bren." 

Although the windows seemed to be boarded tight, Shalimar was able to peel them off like old stickers from a book, gaining access to the inside. She than turned to Brennan gesturing for him to go in. "Ladies first." was his reply. Her eyes shifted back into feral mode, and climbed in saying something about being a chicken.

~*~*~*~

SANCTUARY MED-LAB…

Emma was still in the Lab helping Adam clean up the mess that had been made so Jesse was sure he wouldn't be hearing from her for a long while. Shalimar and Brennan had gone out on some lead that had come up. Not that he would notice if they were in the room with him or not. These weren't his concerns though, no his thoughts were on the unconscious young lady that was on the medical bed. He brushed the dark hair away from her closed eyes. Her soft skin felt cold to the touch, she wasn't supposed to be like this. It was entirely his fault that she was in this position. It should have been him knocked out cold on this bed, dead to the world, suffering from his own mutant DNA. Not her.

Emma glanced upwards as she felt the barreling emotions of guilt hitting her, threatening to drown her. "Dam it Jesse." she sighed there has got to be stop to this she thought, the molecular was going to kill her if he kept it up. Adam as if sensing her thoughts shook his head. "Emma let him be for now."

"Adam he's gotta know it wasn't his fault."

"And he does, but you know how Jesse is."

"Taking the heat for something he wasn't responsible for. It's driving me nuts Adam."

"Maybe you should go rest, I can get this done myself alright?"

"Yeah sure." she said getting up to her feet and leaving the scientist to ponder of the fate of his team.

~*~*~*~

Jesse pulled the chair closer to the medical bed and settled down onto it, gazing at the young mutant that had came into there lives just weeks ago, his heart sank. She was slipping away from them, he could feel it deep down inside. It was the same feeling that told him she had been the one to pull him out of the very night mares that had plagued him over the last three months. She had been there witnessing his worst thoughts and deepest fears, to pull him out of the dark emotions that had threatened to drown him. 

His fingers caressed her cheek wanting any kind of response to his touch, but he didn't get any.

Jesse slid his hand into her small cold hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Come on Doc. Please wake up. Come back to us…" his voice was soft almost a whisper and full of an emotion he couldn't put his finger on yet. 'Doc.' Jesse didn't know where the name came from, but he new it was the only one she would respond to. This new knowledge brought back a slight fear in his heart, like the other things he had no idea how he knew this. Only that he did. He bent over her small frame and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come back to me." he prayed that she could hear him. Jesse rest his head across her stomach closing his eyes…

~*~*~*~

__

"So when the hell do I wake up already?" Cody had been wandering around the clouds for sometime now and it was getting on her last nerve. She had never been here in this state for so long, and to tell the truth it was beginning to scare her. "Gramps where are you?" she glance down at herself and saw something that made her shriek. Raising her hands slowly their was blood on them dripping down and staining the beautiful white clouds. A pain surfaced in her stomach, she grabbed her abdomen and fell to her knees.

It had come from deep inside where she would reach and pull out her ability and defend herself. Only now it was working against her, ripping her insides. 

~*~*~*~

"Well this place looks like it could use some cleaning up." Shalimar said walking through the main hall. "You offering?" Shalimar turned around to find a woman in her late 20's standing by the busted back door. 

"Shal you gotta come see this… You again." Brennan had come up from the basement; he had a manila envelope in his hand. 

"I believe that belongs to me." Agent Mora said extending her hand towards Brennan.

"Finders keepers." he replied calmly.

"You two know each other?" Shalimar said looking from one to the other.

"Yeah we go way back, about three weeks back."

"Where is the Thermal Elemental." as these words left the Agent ferals' mouth a few more GSA came from the busted entrance. "I won't ask again."

"Yeah well we might be a little hard of hearing." Shalimar said as her eyes shifted into feral mode.

"That girl is GSA property."

"We adopted her." Shalimar said. "So now she' ours." 

"Get them!" Agent Mora commanded to the GSA men. 

"You had to provoke them didn't you?" Brennan said taking on his MO.

"More fun." she said preparing to pounce on the first agent who came near her. 

~*~*~*~


	15. Helping or hindering Strangers in the ni...

****

CHAPTER 14: 

****

ROSWELL NEW MEXICO…

The inside of the crash down dinner was unusually quiet the occupants seemed to be frozen in place, as if all time had stopped completely. The brunette known as Liz Parker was stilled behind the counter reaching for something. Her friend Maria De Luca was beside her frozen in a smile as she was holding out a plate of food. Kyle Valenti was sitting at one of the booths reading off a menu stilled as well. Sitting in front of him was a dark haired young man with soul full brown eyes Maxwell Evans; beside him is the beautiful blond his sister Isabelle. 

Two strangers walked into the dinner and glanced around both had piercing gray eyes, and silver hair cut short but spiked in the front. Both have pale complexions and stand at 5'11. 

The first one is dressed in dark red; the second is dressed in navy blue. "This is the place?"

"Yes it is." the one in dark red replied taking out a small palm pilot. "2243."

"Should we be interfering at all?" the one in navy blue asked

"Yes, these children have a much bigger destiny that can not be altered in any way."

"And what of the Guiren kid?"

"Mutant X will deal with them and the Javiers." Dark red goes behind the counter and leans over Liz, retrieving a small envelop. "Got it."

"This feels wrong Mutant X will need all the help they can get."

"Listen to me, you get these Antarian's involve there will be more blood shed than necessary. We don't need that right now you need to understand that. You heard what Wilhelmina said, this is for the best." Dark red replies.

"And what about Jesse Ramirez?" Navy asked once again he checked over the young adults.

"I have already taken care of him, he will remember nothing of his dreams and will arrive thinking that this is just a normal visit."

"You Psionic's scare me you know that."

"Yeah well you Molecular's aren't any better." Dark red retorts playfully. 

"Are we done? These kids won't last much longer in this time hold."

"Just about… would you please stop doing that?" Dark red turns to his partner. 

"What?"

"Stop worrying about them, you know as well as I do that Wilhelmina is never wrong in her decisions. This is for the best, things will all turn out for the better."

"Not for everyone." Navy says as he heads towards the entrance of the dinner sadly.

"Look we do it this way so that those that are meant to live do not stray from their paths in life."

"I know that, it still feels wrong." Navy says as Dark red joins him at the entrance the two look back at the young adults. 

"This is for the best Charles."

"I know that David."

"Come it's time to go home and tell Wilhelmina the good news than."

With those words the two exited the dinner and walked down road and out of Roswell New Mexico. Heading towards the place they call home. Once out side the city limits the dinner comes back to life with music and noise of the small family inside. Chattering away about the day's events and what's to come in the future. 

****


	16. fights and storys part 1

A/N: To hell with waiting for my computer to be repaired, I have the urge to post. *Grins* and post I will. 

**Mele! I did know that Cody Madison was the name of the hot-blond guy from Baywatch. It actually hadn't crossed my mind why the name was so freakin' familiar to me when I deemed her CM that is until I read your review. LOL.**

**He really was in Witch Blade?**

Tigressong; no one ever has any idea what they get themselves into until it is too late. *Grins evilly*

NEWBURNS STREET… 

"Well this place looks like it could use some cleaning up." Shalimar said walking through the main hall. "You offering?" Shalimar turned around to find a woman in her late 20's standing by the busted back door.

"Shal you gotta come see this… you again?" Brennan had come up from the basement; he had a manila envelope in his hand.

"I believe that belongs to me." Agent Mora said extending her hand towards Brennan. 

"Finders keepers." He replied calmly placing the envelope in his leather jacket. 

"You two know each other?" Shalimar said looking from one to the other.

"Yeah we go way back, three weeks back." 

"Where is the Thermal Elemental?" as these words left the feral's mouth a few more GSA came from the busted entrance. "I won't ask again."

"Yeah well we might be a little hard of hearing." Shalimar said as her eyes shifted into feral mode.

"That girl is GSA property."

"We adopted her." Shalimar said sternly. "So now she's ours."

"Get them!" Agent Mora commanded the GSA men.

"You had to provoke them didn't you?" Brennan said taking on his MO.

"More fun." She said preparing to pounce the first agent who came near her." 

The agents made a circle around the two mutants who were now back to back in a defensive stance. "Adam's not gonna like this."

"I'm not worried about Adam at the moment Shal." The two leaped up simultaneously as an agent tried to come between them with a large tazer. Both mutants grasped at the rafters and kicked their feet out knocking the first four agents. Brennan let his grip go and fell down landing on his feet, only to spin around and punch the next agent out. Shalimar twisted around lashing out a kick to the agent below, the heel of her boot connecting with his face. The next one came up behind her but before he could zap her with his weapon an arc of electricity came at his back. Shalimar grinned at him and leaped down, sweeping the next agent onto his back and punching him. Brennan encountered three more who had him surrounded. "Come on guys, can't we talk about this?" The first agent swung at him with the tazer, Brennan dodged it with minor difficulty but could not avoid the blow to his middle, which forced him down onto the floor, and the third one cracked the tazer across his back. Brennan groaned trying to get back up onto his feet but the second and third agent kept on with their blows. He rotated his wrist enough to summon an electrical ball, but someone must have cued them in on his weakness, because one of the agents sprayed him with a hose from the kitchen.

Shalimar had just knocked out the next two agents when Mora approached her with a grin on her angular face. Her eyes were as cold as steel. "Play time is over." Mora said.

"I don't think so." She retorted with feral eyes preparing to take down Mora.

"I'd stand down if I were you pretty kitty, sparky ain't looking' too good."

Shalimar looked back with wide eyes as she saw the agents holding up a weak Brennan. Who was dripping wet, an agent held the tazer against the elementals throat. She glared back at Agent Mora. "I win." She pulled out a weapon that looked similar to a governor.

"Now, because I am so nice I'm going to let you live. You're friend won't be so lucky."

Shalimar glanced down to the side trying to decide what to do, what her next move would be to get Mora unarmed. And in that moment she was slapped across the face, it hadn't exactly been unexpected. Still Shalimar was a bit surprised at how hard this GS Agent had hit her, if she wasn't a feral Shalimar would have though she'd be knocked out cold. 

"Now, it's story time." Mora said with a sweet tone. "Tie her up."

"What about him?" a female agent asked indicating Brennan.

Agent Mora peered at him for a moment before closing her hand into a fist.

The ones holding Brennan up dropped him onto the floorboards, the first one pressed the tazer deep into his back and let loose with a high charge. Shalimar cried out as she watched Brennan wriggle across the floor screaming with pain. Mora grabbed Shalimar twisting her arm back as she shoved her into the nearest chair. "Be a good kitty and sit." She hissed her eyes shifting into an animal green. "It's story time."

~*~*~*~

Need the reviews! Please feed me them reviews. 


	17. unoriginal

Minutes before the attack at the house… 

            Emma shot up from her bed breathing heavily, a fine layer of perspiration on her pale pink skin. She was back in her room again, but before she could get a grip on what she had just seen another image flashed through her mind causing her to cry out in pain. 

*_Brennan fighting against shadows_*

"Something's wrong…" she whispered hoping out of her bed and dashing down the hallway to where Adam was sitting at his computer. "Something's wrong."

"Emma… what is it?"

"Brennan, something is wrong, I think he's in trouble. They need help."

"Emma slow down a minute, and take a deep breath." Adam got up from his seat and held the Psionic by her arms, leading her over to the couches. She sat down in a huff her eyes wide with worry as she took the cup of water from Adam and gulped it down.

"Now, tell me what happened?"

~*~*~*~

Present time.

The remaining agents had drug Brennan's limp body across the hallway and with out so much as a grunt threw him into the dusty old room. He collided with the wall and slid down by the old couch. The elemental was completely out cold. Blood seeped from the side of his face, as well as his back. His clothing clung to him like a second skin from the water that had been poured onto him for the fourth time. "It's a shame really, such a thick hot body wasted." The female's sickly sweet voice commented her hands gliding over his drenched torso, down into the pocket of his jeans. Slowly back up around the back of his shirt.

 "He's a weak pathetic freak Adaliah." Her partner retorted from the doorway disgusted with her infatuation.

"Yeah, still… would love to know how good he is in the… got it!" she removed the envelop from the inside pocket. "It's wet."

"What do you expect? You did after all drench the guy with water. Let's go."

"What about him?"

"He's not gonna live for long, now we got what we came for lets get out of here."

Adaliah turned leaned over brushing back the elementals dark hair. "But I wanted to play."

"I'll find someone for you to play with when we get this back to Genome X"

"Too bad sweetie. You and me could've been one hot thing. Buh-bye."

"Come on." Came the obviously annoyed partner.

"What the…?" Adaliah cried out as the envelope flew out of her hands, and into the hands of another man standing by the window. "Thanks." He said as a young black woman joined him. 

"Who the hell are you two?"

"The ones who are gonna put you to sleep." A second male appeared out of nowhere snapping his fingers at them. The two GS agents fell to the floor in a heap.

Living room…

"Where is Brennan?"

"He isn't your problem anymore."

Shalimar glared at Mora in disbelief finding it hard to concentrate when Brennan had been badly hurt, and taken away. She tried to keep her heartbeat down to a safe pace, so that Mora wouldn't hear it pounding. But that was like telling Jesse to be calm in enclosed places. How could she have let this happen, wasn't she suppose to be the fast and strongest of the group. '_Family.' _ She scolded herself. _'You let your family down, first Jesse now Brennan.'_

"Did you know that you and your sickly little pack are harboring a murdering little freak?" Agent Mora sneered as the younger feral wriggle in her seat where she had been tied to with energy based bonds. "That sick fuck you people 'adopted' has taken life. Betcha' didn't know that did you Shalimar."

"Pay attention!" Mora screamed into her face drawing her out of her thoughts. "I'm about to share with you something that is crucial." 

"Why should I believe any word you say?"

"Oh, you think she's so damn innocent do you. I'm about to slap you with a little does of reality Shalimar." She motioned for the remainder of her crew to leave. As they locked the door behind them Mora removed the gloves on her hands. Leaning forward and placing her hand on either side of Shalimar's head, she grinned. "Oh, yeah… this might hurt… a lot." Tiny orbs of green light transferred from Mora's hands to Shalimar's ears causing her to scream.

~*~*~*~

"Oh come on now that wasn't so bad." Mora sneered. "Open your eyes Feral." 

Shalimar slowly opened her eyes they were still in the room but there was something different just a few feet away from the GS agent was what looked like a giant swirling black whole. 

"Don't fret pet, this is just a visual." Mora said as she threw a green orb into the black whole a clear picture came in the space filling it up.

 It looked like a rather old neighborhood. Two children came into view one a boy and girl twelve years old. Both had dark hair down to their shoulders. They were laughing about the day they had just had. Suddenly a group runs by them when asked what they were up to, their response was an invite.  

"My brother Marcus, we bother had turned 12 that year." Mora says watching the space carefully as the twins fallow the group of boys to a yard where they had surrounded a young girl. They were calling her mean names, and throwing things at her. It took Shalimar all of three seconds to guess who it was. Cody.

"With one blow that little fuck took him away from me." Mora hissed as the image showed young Cody lashing her hand out. There was a visible blast from her hand knocking the children down away from her. The twins were knocked out cold. Marcus had blood gushing from his nose. The girl was pale and limp, not moving at all. The other children leapt to there feet and ran away. 

The image changes to a hospital in which both twins lay side by side as doctor's work on them. The sound of the machine going into a long high pitch tone, then nothing. 

The imagery faded away leaving Shalimar feeling a bit drained. Mora turned to the weak feral her face set in a grim expression. "Now you know the truth. She has to pay for what she has done."

"It wasn't her fault." Shalimar breathed, as the bond on her hands grew tighter.

"The hell it wasn't." Mora retorted angrily. "You will tell me where she is."

"Or what?"

"Or you won't live to see your next sunrise."

"Oh come on, you went with the old sunrise threat? That is so lame." 

Agent Mora looked up to see a teenage male standing by the doorway of the living room. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

The red head smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Whoever you want me to be." 

The feral stood straight up with an ugly sneer. "Then your dead."

"That is so unoriginal." He retorted.

This only served to anger the agent who dove at him, the redhead disappeared as and the feral hit the wall. She growled leaping back up to her feet, the red head appeared in the hallway. Agent Mora's eyes shifted into a dark green as she went for him, never realizing that Shalimar's bonds were being loosened up. The blond feral's eyes shifted to golden yellow, someone else was in the room with her. "It's ok." A males voice said. A light flashed and the red headed teenager was standing right in front of her. "You know, she ain't as smart as she looks."

"How'd you do that?" Shalimar asked shaking off the rest of the bonds and standing up slowly. "Magic." He said grinning. "Come on before she smartens up and finds you all loose."

"Brennan…" Shalimar started for the hall way but he grabbed her by the wrist. "He's ok."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain on the way, trust me." 

Shalimar hesitated for a moment then fallowed the kid out the back door. The made their way out the back yard where an SUV was parked, the door slid open revealing the two mutants who had gotten to Brennan earlier. Shalimar smiled at them. "Vince? Alison?"

"Get in." Vince said with a smile all his own. Shalimar jumped in fallowed by the kid, he slammed the door shut and they rode off. Shalimar looked into the back seat where an unconscious Brennan laid. The redhead was tending to his wounds. "Is he alright?"

"He's lost some blood not much," the kid answered. "I'm Charlie by the way."

"Not much, you call that not much?" Shalimar indicated to the soaked shirt.

"Half of it's not his." The kid replied as he continued to wrap Brennan's arm.

"How did you guys?"

"Emma." Alison said before the question was completed. As the van took a turn onto a hidden road Shalimar slid into the back seat with Brennan and the kid "We got a call from Adam, and he said that Emma sensed something had gone wrong. So he sent us."


	18. Jesse and John

Chapter 18:

SCAPE WORLD 

_Cody glanced down at herself and saw something that made her shriek. Raising her hands slowly there was blood on them dripping down and staining the beautiful white clouds. A pain surfaced in her stomach, she grabbed her abdomen and fell to her knees._

_It had come from deep inside where she would reach and pull out her ability and defend herself. Only now it was working against her, and ripping her sides._

"Come back to us…"_ The words echoed through the rumbling clouds, as they grew darker, and cracked beneath her. She tired to cover her ears but as soon as her hands left her middle, the pain increased.  _"Come back to me…"_ The clouds beneath her legs began to shake with such fierce that it knocked her onto her side. Suddenly something grabbed her by her arms hauling her up and away from the space she was in…_

_~*~*~*~_

_Jesse opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white clouds looking down he pressed his feet down into the floor. His feet slightly sunk in before springing back up._

_The whiteness began to change to a faint tint of pink and red. There was a rumble beneath his feet that caused him to take a step back wards. Jesse felt a deep ache in the pit of his stomach that spread to his chest. He was pretty sure it would have gone further and suffocated him right then and there. But that's as far as the feeling went._

_"I was wondering when you were going to get here." A thick voice echoed through the air. For a moment all Jesse saw was the white of the clouds, and thought he was going in sane. Jesse looked up to see a young man, dark hair, dark eyes, dressed in jeans and a red shirt walking towards him. He seemed familiar to him, but the molecular couldn't place him. The young man stretched his hand out. "Although I was hoping it would have been sooner." He smiled politely. "I'm John De Santos, or as my grand daughter introduces me, John Madison."_

_"Jesse…" he began as he shook the man's hand._

_"Kilmartin, yeah I know, listen I hate to cut this short but we don't have much time." John said in a serious tone. "Come with me please."_

_"How do you know my name?" Jesse asked as he fallowed the young man through a door in the clouds. They walked down a padded corridor that seemed to be expanding and contracting on its own.  "I've known you for a long time Jesse. Actually it's through Doc that I know you."_

_"Doc?" he asked as they came to another corridor, it then hit him out of nowhere who he was talking about. "Wait a minute, your Cody's… Grand father…"_

_"And why not?" the young man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice._

_"Because… you can't be more than 25 years old."_

_"Wouldn't surprise you if I told you I was 75 years old would it. Up here anything is possible kid." He continued walking down the narrow corridor. Jesse's heartbeat sped up as the path they were walking on began to grow darker. The ache inside him was spreading and becoming a dull throb. "Listen there's something you should know, what's happening… out there."_

_"I know all about the genetically armed darts. I also know the mess you kids got yourselves into." John said calmly._

_"Mess?"_

_John had led them through a narrow door and into what looked like rain clouds, they were so dark they looked black. Jesse didn't know what scared him more, the color of the clouds or the fact that the arch that pierced the clouds were bleeding. He began to feel a tremble within his body it started with his toes and slowly crawled up his legs to the pit of his stomach making him want to throw up. The fact that his heart was pounding a strange beat wasn't helping any. A hand came down on his shoulder made him jump. Jesse had momentarily forgotten that he hadn't been alone. "Take a deep breath kid, don't let it get to you." John said with a smile. "It happened to me the first time I walked through here, no one really likes it."_

_"What are we doing here?" Jesse looked around at the black clouds _

_"Call it saving a soul… Go on now…"_

_Jesse looked at the dark bleeding cloud in front of him than back at John. "You're kidding right?"_

_"No." John sighs, those two were more alike than he thought. "Go on now."_

_"No, way." Jesse shook his head and began walking away when John grabbed him by his upper arm and yanked him back. "Jesse, listen to me, and listen to me good." He forced the blond molecular to face the clouds. "My grand daughter is somewhere in there, probably trapped with no power to help her out…"_

_"What? How?"_

_"There isn't any time to go into detail, but she is in trouble and so are the rest of your family if you don't get moving."_

_"What are you talking about? What's going on?"_

_"Right now she needs your help Jesse." John pleaded._

_"You can't go in can you? Other wise you would have done so already." Jessed said looking at the cracks in the clouds that had already begun to bleed heavily. "She's in there?"_

_"Yeah," John replied sadly. _

_"I put here there didn't I? The minute that dart hit her it's…"_

_"Not your fault."_

_"But…"_

_"There is no time for self doubt Jesse, you can do this."_

_Jesse thought back to those nightmares he'd been having for the past few months. She had been there with him all that time it had been her who pulled him out of the dark. Literally. His thoughts went further back to when he was younger, she had always been there for him, and she hadn't even known it. "Ok." Jesse nod's his head and begins to walk towards the thick clouds, heart pounding in his chest as the suffocating feeling threatened to drown him. "Hey kid." Jesse turned his head towards John. "Yeah?"_

_"Remember, it's in here that counts." John said indicating towards his heart. "Not always up here." He indicated to his head._

_"Yeah.." He took a deep breath pressing his hand against the thick cloud. It felt hot and kind of squishy. Jesse exhaled slowly through the clouds._

_"Good luck kid, you're going to need it." _

_~*~*~*~_


	19. Papers, Numbers, and ID's

A/N: Ok my apologies go out to all of U if you're receiving this chapter once again it is because I made a small mistake in the last two paragraphs, those tiny details were important. So I fixed it. 

            The ride back to the safe house seemed like a long one to her, watching Brennan lay so still was killing her inside. Charlie the red headed 18-year old mutant had told her he would be all right that the only severe thing was that the Elemental was a concussion. The blood on his clothing hadn't all been his, according to Charlie someone had tried to interfere with the agents. Whoever the unfortunate individual had been, had either died or was injured badly from trying to help out. 

Shalimar watched as the doctors worked on the larger man, she had called Adam a while ago telling him what had happened. She had conveniently left out the part where her mind had been used as a projector.  All she could think about was how she had let them down. Adam had assured her it wasn't her fault, things happened, which had no control over. At least they had come out alive to see another day. A hand came down on her shoulders, she was startled out of her gaze. "Hungry?" came the voice of the teenage mutant. "He'll be ok you know."

"I know it's just…"

"What happened wasn't your fault, you can't save everyone you know." Charlie's blue eyes shined with pure honesty, something she had only seen in one other person. "And I can guarantee you that Jesse and Cody will be just fine."

Shalimar turned so that she was fully facing the kid; at full height he stood almost as tall as Brennan. His ears seem to stick out from underneath the massive locks of red. A round face that was splashed with freckles here and there. "How did you…"

"Psionic's are quite mysterious in their own right, especially the feral ones."

"You're a feral?"

"Amphibious to be exact." He replied steering her down towards the hallway. "Come on lets get something to eat."

"Back at the house you…"

"Illusions are fun aren't they?" he grinned.

"You know for a kid you're pretty smart."

"Does that mean I have a shot with getting your number?" as he said this he put his arm around her shoulders. "Not that smart." She retorted chuckling at his antics.

"At least I got a smile out of yah," he replied as they entered the make shift lunchroom.

~*~*~*~

SANCTUARY… 

Emma sat completely still as she went over the contents of the envelope that Brennan had taken from the Javier's old house. Alison had sent it to them earlier. On the table in front of her were papers dating back to the late seventies to the early nineteen ninety's. Schematics marked on small disk that she had never seen before. ID's that had been either scanned out or covered up, birth certificates for twins, tracking papers for a family of Psionics, De Santos. She took a minute before loading the disc into the main computer and began to run a decrypting program. 

Glancing back at the med-lab she wished that Jesse were doing this particular job, he was better at it then she was. She picked up the birth certificates and frowned, the names were what had got her. Cory and Cody De Santos. There was also a death certificate for Cory De Santos. But it didn't make much sense seeing as how the next paper was new ID's or old depending on how you saw it. Cody Madison daughter to Charles Madison, granddaughter to John Madison. Maps of Florida State marked 1987, and 1988 and 1989 unfolded before her. 

"Oh my god… they were keeping track of her." Emma whispered as she looked on through the papers. The Javier's had known who their young Elemental was, which meant that… the next few identification papers made her round blue eyes grow wide with confusion and fear. Written down on the old papers was the name Jesse Kilmartin. "They knew about him too." Emma got the impression that their mentor was holding back more than he had told them about the Javier's as well as… Emma turned around to find Adam standing in the door was. 

"You knew about them, and you didn't tell us at all." She said calmly.

"I knew about the Javier's yes,"

"They knew who Cody was, they also knew about Jesse. Says it right there in black and white. The Javier's are Cody's family, Adam." Emma said holding up the papers. "Is this why you wanted Brennan and Shalimar to go to the old house?"

"Emma,"

"Why didn't you tell us? You knew that they were connected and you left that out why?"

"There is a reason I didn't say anything about this."

"It better be good Adam, because right now we've got two fallen teammates, and a friend who you might have put in danger by bringing her here in the first place."

~*~*~*~

Dum de Dum dum! 

**Who said I was gonna let Brennan die? Do I look like Satan to you?!**

**N E question , comments, general words please… Review and you just might get the next chapter with answers!**


	20. Secret Ties

****

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay on this one but my brothers computer accidentally erased the three chapters I had typed and saved, and re-writing them these past couple of weeks have been just pure hell. So here is the first of the now next four chapters. 

I promise to update TP as much as possible. A little motivation does help you know, so please RR. And enjoy!

~*~*~*~

SANCTUARY…

Adam's footsteps could be heard as he paced the floor of his office. He had decided it was best if he waited until Shalimar and Brennan returned to say what he had to say. Yes he hadn't been exactly truthful with his team about the ties that bound the Javier's and the De Santos, who were now known as the Madison's. In fact he had purposely kept the information from them to protect the families. Adam stared at his computer screen, the information was there but he couldn't understand why he himself had not seen it before. 

The De Santos had come to him before the birth of their children. Adam himself hadn't even known if the babies would have survived the birth. He had been the one to put them into the underground in the first place. Why would they have kept the twins abilities a secret from him? This is where he smirked and shook his head; of course they would keep their children's abilities a secret. Adam had known about little Cory's abilities, she had been the first one to exhibit them at the tender age of 10 months. Glancing over the papers that were on his desk he sighed once again. Nothing had ever been said about the sister Cody. 

"You did what you had to, didn't you Charles?" he smiled sadly at the thought of his old colleague. They had worked together closely for 8 years. Adam placed another disc into the computer; thanks to the hours of decryption program they were now accessible. On the screen came a family picture. A young man in his twenties dark brown hair sticking out to there (Charles), was holding an infant in his arms, next to him was a woman with long blond hair (Lilly), another infant in her arms. Between them was a little boy about 5 years old, head full of brown locks, grinning. They had been happy back then. Before all the mess, '_I was the one who did this to them._' He thought to himself as he pulled up another file on screen. 

It was a picture of the twins at the age of 2. Catalina Corinne De Santos. 'Cory' 

Lillian Dakota De Santos 'Cody'. She never even made it to her third birthday. He remembered when the twins had been brought to the office, they had been barely a year and they could already walk without assistance. He smiled sadly at the memory. Why in the world had the death certificate said that Cory had died… "Of course, why wouldn't they?" he said to himself. They had done it to protect there surviving baby girl…

~*~*~*~

Emma had felt sadness coming from the older man, a great deal of grief as well. It had caught the Psionic off guard. She was meditating in the dojo, trying to get a feel for Jesse when Adam's emotions swarmed over her. Emma had to put her mental walls back up until they died down a bit. When she was sure it was safe she gently lowered the walls that she had learned to control in the past 8 months. Instead of reaching back out to Jesse, she tried for Adam and was hit with a mental image. *_Two toddlers running around, both brunettes giggling. One of them was faster than the other, both smiling up at a younger Adam_* All of a sudden Emma felt something deep inside of her stretch out it felt like a small tug before the stretching had stopped. It was enough of a distraction to erase the mental image of the babies. It was as if someone was using Emma to anchor themselves, and she had a feeling it was coming from the sleeping Molecular. There was something going on in the med-lab, deep in the minds of the unconscious mutants. 

~*~*~*~

Brennan and Shalimar had just pulled into the large garage in Sanctuary, thanks to Ariana the 17-year old mutant most of his injuries had been completely healed. He was now in clean clothes and walking on his own. Shalimar smiled inside maybe everything would be all right after all. The two new mutants walked just past the dojo when Brennan stopped. Glancing upwards he saw the brunette sitting with her legs crossed underneath her. Her arms at were limp at her side and had a calm look on her face. A smile tugged at him, as she spoke softly. "It's good to see you up and about." Her blue eyes opened and settled on him. 

"Good to be up." He replied as she descended the stairs and threw a punch to his arm.

"Ouch, Em I just got done being healed." He yelped rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she said in all seriousness. "You guys should have called in when you were in trouble."

"I'm sorry we were in the middle of getting out ass's tossed around out there," he retorted. Something in the way the brunette's blue eyes went round made him feel a pang inside for being so sarcastic. She had only been worried for their safety. For some reason he sensed there was something more going on? "Emma, what happened?"

"Just be more careful next time, all right?" she replied with a little more calm as she hugged him. Brennan wasn't one to question Emma's concern, but there was definitely something more than his and Shalimar's not calling into Sanctuary for help that was bothering her. "I Promise." He said closing his arms around her small frame, and kissed the top of her head. "Good."

~*~*~*~

She had been standing in the doorway of his office for some few minutes now just watching as the older man stared at the computer screen with what seemed to be a deep sadness. He even looked as if he was ready to cry, something that the blond feral had never seen before. It made her question her own anger as much as his reason for doing what he had kept from them. 

"Someone's been keeping secrets from us." Were the soft words that slipped from her mouth causing the older man to break his gaze from the computer screen. "Shalimar."

"You wanna tell me why you hid the fact that you knew who these families were from us?" not even bothering to let him get a word in edge wise she continued. "Or that you worked with one of them?"


	21. Ties unbound

"How?"

"Aside from the paper work and Emma's words does it really matter?" Shalimar held up a familiar picture. This one has a younger Adam sitting in the middle of hardwood floor, holding a light haired toddler in his lap. "While they were fixing Brennan, I found this buried underneath the papers that he found in that old house, kept it." Adam picked up the picture and held it in his trembling hands. "Adam, Why didn't you tell us?" He looked up as Brennan and Emma came into the room. "He was protecting them." Emma said gently still in a calm state. "but it didn't work did it?"

"Who's them?" Brennan asked as he took the seat in front of Adam's desk. Shalimar turned to see that Emma held no anger in her tone or face which slightly confused her, after all they had been lied to. She supposed it had been with good reason, but it still hurt her. The feral too the seat by Brennan. "Cody's family." Emma said passing the information towards Shalimar and Brennan. "How does the missing Psionic fit in this?" Shalimar asked. 

"The Javiers, the missing Psionics, were… are blood kin to the De Santos Family you know them as the Madison's." Adam replied looking back at the screen where the happy family were imprinted. "As in Cody Madison." Shalimar said.

"Yes, her father and I worked together in the same division back in Genome X. I left the company before he did. Just before the birth of their daughter he came to me for help and I was able to place him and his wife and their first child deep into the underground."

"Help from what?"

"They were trying to get away from some people who wanted to bring harm to their unborn child. They knew about their daughters powers before Charles and Lilly did. Believed that they could use her future Thermal Abilities to their advantage. A biological weapon." he paused a moment and seemed to be reliving the memory of which he spoke of. "I was able to put them into an early form of the Mutant Underground… Unfortunately, I didn't see them again until he came to me with news that their baby girl had began developing mutant abilities."

"What happened to her?" Brennan asked looking up from the information in his hands. He could tell by the tone in Adam's voice that things didn't go so well. "By the time they brought Cory in her in cellular structure had already been deteriorating for some time. There was nothing that could be done for her, eventually she died."

"Adam… I'm so sorry." Shalimar said her brown eyes holding to his as she saw the brief moment of pain in the older man's dark brown eyes, he only nods in understanding. Brennan frowned as he came upon the death certificates. Two of them in fact, comparing them. "Cory was the baby with the power right?" he continued when he got confirmation in the form of a nod. "Then why are they after her twin?" 

Shalimar looked back at Brennan in confusion, Emma stood besides the blond looking right at Adam. "What twin?" Shalimar asked snatching the papers from Brennan's hands before he could let go, nearly ripping the paper in half. "Easy Shal."

"Oh…"

"They're not after her twin… because Cory never died." Emma said delicately trying to ward off all the confusion and pain in the room. On one part a strong note was trying to hold itself off expertly, wavering from time to time, she knew this was coming from Adam. The wild confusion and hurt thread weaving in and out was coming from Shalimar, this she knew how to tame. There was a slight amusement to Brennan's confusion which irritated her a bit. "Actually Cory…" Emma leaned walked over to the desk retrieving a black and white photo out from the envelope and handing it to her team mates. "Is alive and well, she's been in our hands for the past couple of weeks. She's the one the GSA and the hunters have been after all this time." Emma said as Brennan and Shalimar looked over the papers spread out beyond Adam. "Excuse me?" Shalimar looked backed at Emma as if she had grown a second head. 

"What are you talking about Em. This is Cody" Brennan shifted in his chair, the black and white photo is the picture that Jesse had pulled up from the Y.M.R.C. files. An eight year old Cody.

Emma leaned against the edge of the desk for support. "No it isn't. Cory was the one who developed telekinetic abilities at ten months, and later thermal abilities." Emma continued. She had figured this out just after she had read through most of the papers, and information that had been decrypted. "Cory is the girl who is laying unconscious in the med-lab."

"Emma sweetie…" Shalimar said holding up one of the death certificates. "She died… you can't just for… oh my god." She mentally smacked herself as the pieces jumped at her in a jumbo-tron size, hell her and Jesse had been forging identification papers for years! It was entirely possible for someone to do the same for a death certificate. Or person. Duh.

"The dying baby they brought to Adam, the baby who's cellular structure broke down wasn't Cory it was Cody. **Cody** was the one who died, since these people were so fused on the idea that Cory was this powerful child her parents **switched** the twins identity's fooled everyone including Adam. They buried Cody under her sisters name so that they would stop hunting them." Emma explained. 

"Since it wasn't mentioned that Cody had any mutant abilities, to my knowledge, I guess they figured Cory would be safe living under her sisters identity." Adam finished wording what he had just figured out just moments ago.

There was a long silence as this information sank into each and every one of them. They had in their place a new mutant who had been running and hiding since the day she was born. The Javier's had been part of her family. And now they were in the hands of Genome X people.

Finally it was Shalimar who broke the silence with a look back in the direction of the lab. 

"Genome x are the ones using the Javier's to track down Cody all this time. But I still don't get how they knew to get to her through Jess."

"That's what we intend to find out, but right now our priority is to find the Javier's as soon as possible." Adam said gathering the papers up and placing them back into the single envelope. 

"They could be anywhere from here to…" Emma as that tugging sensation came back in full force, causing her to lurch forward she would have hit the floor had it not been for Brennan. He caught her just as she fell forward. "Emma you alright?" but before the psionic could answer she felt the strong tug again fallowed by a sharp image. *_Jesse and Cody fighting against a swarm of Shadows._*

~*~*~*~

MED-LAB

We move in on the two sleeping mutants, the dark haired elemental had moved into a position were she was slightly curled up on her side, a dark bruise is slowly forming on her abdomen spreading slightly underneath the elastic of the back shorts. The ECG machine shows that her slow heart beat is now increasing. Her breathing is a bit ragged. Jesse is still in the same position as before with his head resting just on her stomach, his breathing has changed as well although not a ragged as hers. ECG machine begins to hike up a bit. As the two lay in joined sleep a figure appears before them a dark smile appearing on it's face. Places a hand on Jesse's temple. "Murderer…" she mumbles, pulling back we see it's Agent Mora bruised but still alive. 

~*~*~*~


	22. Jesse, Cory or Cody?

****

A/N: Please excuse the spelling with the Spanish words seeing as I had no help this time and I am a little shaky on it. Imagine that a Puertorican who is shaky with her own language. N E ways to help those of you who aren't fluent or accustom to Spanish here are the translations:

-_Ella tiene miedo: _**She is scared.**

-_Catalina levantate, yah es tiempo que tu vas con Jesse: _**Catalina wake up, it's time for you to go with Jesse.**

So I hope that helps. 

2) You guys I really need some motivation here so Reviews would be greatly appreciated. And that isn't a BS line here. You writers out there know how good it feels to have people give you feed back. So I am asking you to please do the same it only takes a few seconds. Other wise *looks back at the Mutant X team* you'll make Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar, Emma and Adam very sad and they will go away. You wouldn't want that now would you? *eyes flare up*

3)This chapter is happening while Brennan and Shalimar are driving in Sanctuary and last through out the last chapter when Emma receives the last image of Jesse and Cody fighting those shadows. N E questions? Email me!!!!! 

~*~*~*~

****

UNKNOWN PLANE SIMILAR TO CODY'S DREAM WORLD…

The pain was gone but the weird heavy feeling inside was still there albeit fading he could still feel it. His fingertips now felt kind of tingly as if the circulation had been cut off and now had been brought back in full. It was almost like phasing through objects only less stinging more tingling. Jesse smiled a bit a moment ago he had been in the dark clouds ready to drown in the darkness and sorrow, but something or someone had pulled him away from the bleeding clouds, a brilliant white light had engulfed him and now he was… nowhere… well not exactly no where but close to it… yeah now his thoughts weren't making much sense either. 

There was nothing but white all around, but nothing really, no air, except that he could breath. Nothing below him, except that he wasn't falling. No barriers just… nothing. A small tug on his arm had him whirling around to find a young woman with dark hair standing behind him. "Cody thank god, you're ok!" he took a step forward to embrace her only to fall through her. Jesse stumbled back to his feet looking at the elemental who was smiling at him and slightly shook her head. "What the… what's going on?"

She simply smiled at him and indicate that he fallow her. "Where are we going? Cody we have to go back to Sanctuary." he said but fallowed none the less when she gave him a stubborn look. 

~*~

__

Their destination apparently wasn't far for they had left the nothing area and wound up in a nursery. Jesse was in awe at the large baby blue room. It looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it just yet. Suddenly he saw them. Two young doting parents. He felt his stomach drop like a brick into a deep well. 

****

"Isn't he beautiful Noah?" the blond woman said as she leaned over the beige colored bassinet. "Yeah, handsome just like his father." The man in his late twenties replied a strong hand on the edge of the bassinet that held his first son. Both parents gazing at their new addition to the Kilmartin family. "Oh he is so perfect." the woman said reaching down and caressing the newborns rosy cheeks. "That he is, a fine young man he will be. Wont you Jesse?"

"Get me out of here." Jesse said turning to Cody who only gave a nod in the direction of his parents. Jesse could literally feel his heart breaking as he could watch no more. He stood in front of the young woman pleading with her, and after a moment she raised her left hand placing it on his left temple and then turned him around. The room had changed into another nursery much small than the first. Only this one was mint green and sunny yellow. 

****

"I can't believe we have two beautiful daughters." the woman with the long blond hair said as she leaned over the first cream colored crib, her husband was standing by the second one with a grin on his Latin featured face. "Two little miracles Lilly."

"Perfect little Angels, aren't they?"

"Mommy can I see them now?" 

Jesse watched a little boy no more than five years old runs into his mothers arms, she lifts him up to see his new sisters. Watches in awe as this too looks familiar to him but where?

****

"What are there names?" the little boy asked his doting parents.

"Catalina Corrine and Dakota Lillian." The little boy wrinkles his nose and his father laughs. "How about we just called them Cory short for Corrine and Cody short for Dakota?" Lilly says playing off the twins middle names.

Jesse's jaw just about dropped when the scene changed and they were now in a park. He watches as his former nanny a pretty Hispanic woman with soft brown hair, named Maria wheels his toddler self through the brightly lit park and down to a small area. Another woman is there the blond lady who had been with the newborns. Lilly. Only now there was a shy 10 month old by her feet and sitting near the sandbox was an identical baby dressed in blue shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. Her light brown hair was in a messy pony tail and it seemed as if she were concentrating on something. He watched as Maria had taken his toddler self and placed him beside her. Jesse could not stop watching as the 10 month old smiled at his toddler self. 

Not a little while later a dark haired man in his 30's had come and kneeled down by the two, he looked just like Cody's grandfather only older. **"Doc, having fun with your new friend?" the baby girl smiles placing a small hand on the boys blond head. A brief flash of blue light transpires between the infants hand to the toddlers head. The light is only visible to the babies and the man who smiled down at the two as they continued playing with the toy between them as if nothing had happened. Never leaving the other's side.**

It was in that moment Jesse realized something that would take 24 years from that moment to figure out. Cody had been the reason that they were connected, not only in their dreams but in life, she had always been with him. Wherever this memory was coming from only confirmed it. He watched as Lilly kneeled by the baby girl.

****

"Cory hone it's time to go, say bye, bye to Jesse." 

Jesse frowned had the woman mixed up her own daughters? Why had she called the girl Cory? He turned to the young dark haired woman who had been guiding him through out all of this. "I don't understand… why did?"

But before he could finish his question the ground seem to fall out from underneath him and he was back in the nothing place. "Cody…" A soft whimper echoed through the space around him but he couldn't find the source, the whimpers grew into low cries. Jesse's eyes narrowed down as in the distance he could see a slight shaking form. There was a tint in the white that was becoming more clear until he saw her curled in a tight ball. Jesse's heart broke as he ran to her side, attempting to pull her into his arms but one touch and she jumped away from him. "Cody…"

__

"Ella tiene miedo." the angelic like voice held a light Spanish accent, looking up from the elemental he saw her standing before him. "You're her sister." Jesse said, to this the identical woman who nods her head kneeling down by their side. "Catalina…" she called out to her sister. Jesse looked up as the identical woman who was now kneeled by the two mutants, confusion evident in his blue eyes. If this shaking woman on the floor was Cory then… 

"Catalina levantate, yah es tiempo que tu vayas con Jesse." she placed a hand on her sister's shaking shoulders and slowly the shaking subsided only for a few minutes but it was long enough for Jesse to pull her up onto his lap. It was clear that she had been beaten by something or someone. There was a fairly large bruise on her stomach it was almost identical to the one she had healed for him two weeks back, but this one was much darker, and still spreading. Deep scratches adorned her arms it looked as if they were trying to heal but kept getting cut open. Holding her close he pressed a kiss into her damp hair, gently rocking her. "I am so sorry." he whispered painfully as he . "God, I am so sorry. It should've been me…"

"No… wasn't your fault." 

"You're Dakota…Cody." Jesse said to the woman. 

"Si… yes I am. I don't have much time to explain but you two are in…"

"Danger I know." 

"No you don't." She snapped her eyes blazed with anger, but Jesse could also see pain in her brown eyes. Her voice softened up. "As we speak there is a dangerous woman who is after her, and means to kill you. Her name is Myna Mora, she believes Catalina purposely murdered her other half and means to get revenge once Mason Eckhart is through with her." As if reading Jesse's thoughts she continued. "You're Sanctuary has already been breeched, por favor Jesse you must take her back through the scape and wake before…" 

A thunder rumbled around them causing the space to shake violently the white was momentarily tinted blue, the three people fell backwards. We see the dark haired Elemental's form begin to dissipate then her bodies molecules slammed back together. "What's happened?"

"It's too late…"

"What do you mean it's too late?"

"Her mind will be safe here, it can't be harmed by anyone but you need to go back."

"What, I can't do that… I can't leave her…"

"She'll be safe here, I can protect her as long as she sleeps. I can't say the same for you." Dakota took Jesse's hand in hers. "Have faith Jesse, she is protected **here** no one can get in here with out permission."

"You pulled us out of there didn't you?"

She smiled with her next words. "It's time to wake up Jesse." 


	23. break in's

****

A/N: My beautiful readers out there god bless you and I give you a long chapter.

Brigitte: *looks out into crowd of readers* where are you chic?

Ruffyan: May U be blessed with inspiration from yeh muse for many times to come!

Hippiecountrygirl: U updated so here is mine. 

Love conquers: I'm glad I helped you pass the time

Hidden: I seem to be messing with your head a lot

Laily: Didn't anyone ever tell you anticipation is the greatest gift of all? LoL.

Koalared: thanks for the support you've been so great and I promise to update the others!

To the rest of you equally lovely reviews a cookie and I SO LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!

~*~*~*~

****

HOURS LATER…

****

ROCKFORD ISLANDS…

The dark haired young woman cried out as her shoulder slammed into the wall causing a jarring pain, no matter how much she tried there was no way it was coming down. Still this did not register in her mind as she continued to ram the wall with all the force she had. The young elementals dark brown eyes were now wide with energetic wake and confusion beyond belief. Her knuckles were caked with blood, the long starches that adorned her arms were as new to her as the dark bruise that had formed down on her left side of her abdomen, it went further down into the black shorts. Barely there clothing that had scrapes torn into them. In the dimly lit room her dark brown hair seemed jet black, where before it had been in a neat braid now hung loose down her back. '_Need to get out._' '_Have to let it out_' were the thoughts that grazed her mind. The energy was now burning through out her entire body and all she wanted to do was release it, she didn't care how just knew that it needed an out or the burn would turn up and eventually she would explode. 

~*~

"How long has she been like this?" A clean Agent Mora now stood beside the computer consol in the crisp white room. She straightened out her gray pants suit her hair back up in the neat twist, eyes covered by colored contacts. Anna looked up from the monitors her brown eyes went cold. "Twenty-five minutes, the dosage administered resulted in …"

"Well she seems to be in one piece, clean her up and dress her I'll report in to Mr. Eckhart. Agents will be here to pick her up in a day or two." Mora said as she made her way to the door with a slight limp to her leg, not even acknowledging the fact that Anna was worried. "Agent Mora there is one more thing…"

"Yes,"

"The elemental…she uh…" Anna hesitated for a moment if she told the truth than the girl would be in even more danger. "I haven't got all day Anna." Agent Mora snapped.

"She needs nourishment." Anna replied. 

"No, she doesn't." With those words Agent Mora left. 

Anna waited until she was sure the GS agent was well out of range before typing in a few commands and a hidden door behind the computer consol was open. Another young woman came out from the hidden door. "Sari this isn't a good idea right now." Anna said as she revealed the entrances to both cells. "I gotta fix this." the young lady said making her way to the front of the cell. "You don't understand, her sub dermal governor blew out." Anna said grabbing the Psionic by her forearm and hauling her back. "What? That's impossible!"

"It's very rare, but it does happen. Her new mutant DNA is mutating trying to compensate for an introduction of some foreign liquid…." A harsh cry came out from one of the cells, fallowed by a grunt and than something like a body hitting the wall. "Why is she like that?" Sari asked in awe as she saw the Elemental slam her body once more against the wall. "The medication given to her was to wake her from a deep sleep, Mora asked that it be doubled so she could wake faster only…"

"Only it hyped her up…" Sari said watching as the elemental screamed to be let out. "She's a fuckin' locomotive!" she said in horror turning back to the doctor. "With out that governor she could burn this place down to the ground… we need get her out of here!"

"There is nothing we can do, in about a day's time the rest of the GSA will be here to take her to Eckahrt."

"We can't let that happen if Eckhart gets to her she'll be nothing but a nuc waiting to blow. Wait… I know someone who can help just give me a minute."

"No, Sari don't you think you've done enough?" Anna hadn't mean to sound so harsh but she was scared how at ease Sari had been when entering a person's mind. "You don't even know if he is asleep."

"I have to try and get to Jesse, he and Mutant X will come for her." 

"Sweetie your power exist in the subconscious plane, if you try and reach out to him while he is awake there is no telling what will happen."

Sari turned to the door at the sound of her Uncles voice. "Tio… I have to try." Sari pleaded.

~*~*~*~

SANCTUARY… SAMETIME.

The medical laboratory in Sanctuary was in shambles the bio-bed overturned and shredded sheets were scattered on the floor some with bits of blood. Machines fried from the electrical discharged that had been misfired. Broken glass lay about the outside as well as the inside. 

*Flash*

__

"Shal!" Brennan yelled as Agent Mora had thrown the older feral across the medical lab right through the plate glass window. Emma had gotten a few good physical hits at Mora but couldn't avoid the blow to her stomach. Brennan had thrown an electrical blast at the evil feral but just dispersed into the air and the electrical coil hit the panel throwing out the light. 

*Flash*

A cold drop entered the atmosphere as the dark haired man kneeled down picking up the fragments of the machine that had been monitoring her heart beat, immediately dropping it onto the floor cursing himself for being so stupid. 

*Flash*

__

Agent Mora had successfully rendered the team immobile. As she ripped the attachments from the ECG machine off the of the young Elemental she grinned. Something had suddenly grabbed her ankle, waves of red and black could be seen making there way up her leg. She screamed out in pain shoving foreword but kicking the molecular in the back of his head. Effectively knocking him out and loosening her grip. The bed had been over turned and in her haste had caused the girl to slam to the floor causing even more injuries. 

*Flash*

A hand on his shoulders made him jump bringing up his had revealing sparks of blue. He stopped when his eyes met with the round blue eyes of his team mate. "I should have been able to protect her Emm." 

"Brennan,"

"I should have known something was off…I…"

"You had no idea of knowing that that bitch would use Shal as a human tracking device." Emma said kneeling down by his side. "She had me fooled too remember."

"How's Shalimar?"

"Angry, just about the same as you only… more so." 

"How the hell did she get in here in the first place, I mean…this place is suppose to be like a security compound."

"It is, just not from our minds."

"What?"

"Come on, I think I know how she got in here and was able to get out." Emma pulled the older man on to his feet and into the second room across the hall of the med-lab where Jesse was attending to Shalimar's injuries. He was batting Shalimar's hands away as she tried to check his injuries at the same time. "Shal, cut it out. I'm fine."

"She used your head as a soccer ball Jess, I hardly call that fine." 

"Well, I'm standing here aren't I?" he retorted playfully gaining a small smile from her. 

"She could've taken you too." Shalimar said her eyes down cast. "I can't believe I gave her a free pass in here."

"Hey, no you didn't." Jesse said tilting her head so that she was forced to face him. "It wasn't your fault."

"You heard what she said."

"Shal since when do you listen to what other people tell you to do?" his arms crossed his chest, a smirk on his face as she lightly hit him in his shoulders. The punch to the shoulder was fallowed by a light cry from the molecular. "Big Baby, I thought you said you were fine, Jess?" Shalimar's smile faded and she jumped off the table as Jesse's eyes glazed over. "Jess!" Brennan and Emma came running into the room, Shalimar had caught him before he hit the floor. "Help me get him onto the table!" 

Jesse could no longer hear anything the pull in his mind had been a damn strong one that it actually felt like a plunge into an awfully high lit flames. As he fought to stay awake there was another forceful tug in a different direction. Suddenly he felt a sort of explosion, like cool liquid slide into his mind before a safe darkness carried him away.

Brennan laid his friend onto the bed carefully Shalimar had gone into hysterics when Jesse just went rigid. She was now sitting by his side holding his hand sayin' that he would be alright. And occasionally looking at Emma for confirmation. But the Psionic was in a trance of her own kind.

"Adam we have a situation here." Brennan walked just outside of the room keeping an eyes on the three as he spoke into the silver ring that served as their link to one another. "Adam."

"Brennan… what's going on?"

"I'm not sure but Jesse just had some sort of attack I think it was the Javier's, Emma's trying to get him back…"

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can, just hold on." 

"This is bad." Emma's voice was soft and full of concern but at the same time confident in what she was saying and knew. "That feral Agent Mora is also a Psionic."

"Em you sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"No."

"While you and Shalimar were at the house on Burns' street, Agent Mora used some sort of Illusion to distract Shalimar so that she could plant a certain memory into Shal's mind. Sort of like a Psionic beacon to track her here. Her power of teleportation was how she got in here, with enough concentration she was able to focus on the memory in Shalimar's head and hone in on it." 

"How do you know this?" he asked

*Flash*

__

"How the hell… did you…" Brennan couldn't even finish his words as his body was wracked with pain. Agent Mora had tossed Cody's body over her shoulders like a rag doll and sneered. "You can thank your pretty little Kitty Kat for letting me in." with those words she vanished. 

*Flash*

"This is like a freakin' nightmare."

"It's reality Brennan…" she looked back at Shalimar and Jesse. "Emma… what is it?" Brennan reached out and brushed a stray hair brown hair away from her face, the back of his knuckles caressing her jaw line. "I don't think she has much time Bren."

"Cody."

"Cory whoever she is… she needs us." Emma said looking Brennan in the eyes.


	24. DS

A/N:

I know it's been a while since I've worked on this one, but you can blameWinged Cade(my mx muse) he hasn't been around for the longest time. Also RL just got in the way. I so hope I haven't lost anyone out there, and if you're still reading...

GOD BLESS YOU!

* * *

DREAM SCAPE...

Jesse took a look around he was in the medical laboratory in Sanctuary but it was different. It was no longer in shambles but bare and clean, spotlessly clean. And so was he, his clothes were different but no longer torn, injuries gone as was the ache in his head. "You can thank me later right now we have business to discuss."

Jesse whirled around to find the young woman standing before him, her dark gold hair glinted in the light and her gray eyes held nothing but cold seriousness in them. "You."

"Me." she mocked.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, sorry about the burning sensation, I never tried bringing someone into their own subconscious before, but I had to get you here. It was important."

"Alright." Jesse said his arms crossed his chest, a little more calm but still keeping his guard up.

"Agent Mora has Cody."

"Tell me something I don't know…" he retorted.

"She's awake and running ramped."

"What?"

"Mora had a Dr. Anna Gray Administer some sort of medication to force her awake, the dosage was doubled up and now she is like wild fire dying to bust out. She has no idea where she is or what is happening to her. Cody could burn the compound to ground along with everyone in it. Jesse you have to help us. Not everyone there is as bad as they seem."

Jesse took a step back as what she had said sank in. "That's impossible her governor…"

"Blew out." she replied.

"How?"

"Her DNA is mutating to compensate for some foreign DNA in her system, that's what the doctor implied."

"Oh god, this is all my fault." Jesse leaned against the entrance of the lab for support, his back turned to her. It had been his fault she was in the coma induced state, he should have gotten her out of that dream scape earlier…

"We don't have time to play the blame game here Jesse." Sari said walking around him so that they were face to face, trying to haul him out of his stupor. "We need your help." she continued but at his glare she knew that he didn't trust her at all. "You know contrary to popular belief I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not proud of the things I did or how I did them but you've got to understand Cody's not the only one who was running.

A friend of mine… Michael Guiren was with her a few weeks before she was even a blip on Adam's radar, unfortunately he got caught and was tortured in order to find out where she was. When that method failed I was taken out of my home, and brought to Genome X ." she paused for a moment. "Jesse…"

"How do I fit in?"

"My uncle had been taken a few months before this whole thing with Cody happened, originally he was being used to take Mutant X down, somewhere along the line the agenda changed. My uncle figured out that there was a link between the you and Cody. When he found out what was going on my uncle figured if he sent you hidden messages through dreams you could help us escape. Only I guess I messed that up when I told you about your father."

"You lied to me."

"I thought I was doing what was right through my family, you don't understand what we went through…"

"You lied Sari and what's worse is that yah used me to try and let her go."

Sari looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry I really am, but I did what I had to do."

Jesse ran these thoughts through his head for a few minutes, this was all too much. She was supposed to have been safe as long as she was asleep he hadn't counted on her being forced awake. The nightmares had been from the Javier's, a cry for help. He had been used in the worst kind of way…to hurt an innocent person. A person who could very well be close to a physical as well as mental break down… A hand on his shoulders made his jump.

"I know you're angry with me, but don't let that anger fall on innocent people. Whether you like it or not you need us as much as we need you. You need to make a choice Jesse."

* * *

ROCKFORD ISLANDS…

Sari Javier opened her eyes to find her uncle and Anna looking at her with worried looks. She took a deep breath and looked toward the two cells. "Well, what happened?" Anna asked her anxiously.

"I think its gonna be ok."


End file.
